It Couldn't Have Happened Anywhere Else, Could It?
by nomiann
Summary: Kate Beckett is still battling with her emotions while on a break from her job.In the middle of one night she gets a call. A murder has happened in the Hamptons. Case spins and she may have to call SVU when a teen comes forth.SVU/Castle crossover.Had to:D
1. Chapter 1

_**I redid this first chapter and I hope it's much better now. I actually like it more than my first draft. Review my shot at my first Castle fanfic and tell me if I should continue. I loved the season finale (though lots may disagree with me) and I thought to myself: "What if Castle and Beckett didn't have to wait until fall for them to confront each other again?" I promised myself I wouldn't write a fanfiction for my latest addiction, but I couldn't help myself after the finale. I don't mind constructive criticism. Enjoy :D**_

Chapter 1

_I do not own any characters from the show, except those I made up. The show and characters belong to ABC._

She was dreaming. In her dream, there was a specific ring tone she could identify. She just didn't know why exactly she was hearing it, when it was the middle of July. Then, after a long pause, it sounded louder and louder until she finally opened her eyes and groaned, pushing the hair from her face. She checked her phone that was on the nightstand beside her bed, and lazily thought of ignoring the call, but the caller was persisting. Then, she saw the caller ID.

"Beckett," she replied automatically. She didn't think she'd answer her cell phone in that manner at all that summer.

_"Kate, finally. I know it's the middle of the night and I know it's summer and I shouldn't be calling until the fall, but..."_

Kate straightened up and cleared away the sleepiness in her voice. "Sir? What is it?"

_"There's been an unusual murder, Beckett. Police have declared it suicide, but Lanie disagrees. I'd like you here, if it's not too much too ask," _Captain Montgomery said, sounding a bit sheepish.

"No, sir, I'll be there right away," she said, getting out of bed quickly and nearly falling back down. She'd forgotten that on her daily jog the evening before, she had twisted her ankle _and _managed to limp back to her apartment. She did think it necessary to have her ankle checked. "Uh, where exactly is 'here' and 'there', sir?"

_"Sag Harbor in East Hampton."_ Her heart starting beating wildly, hoping it wasn't either of the two possible reasons she was thinking of. _"Just about half a mile off the coast, right near where Castle's vacationing. We're staying at a hotel for tonight, but if you get to Castle's, Lanie could go by and pick you up." _He gave her Castle's address and she scribbled it down.

Kate then swore under her breath and readily made her bed. "Give me maximum two hours and a half, three hours. Is everyone else already there?" She quickly searched through her drawers to find a decent outfit.

_"They were easier to find than you were, Detective. You should've told someone you changed your number."_

"Yeah. Sorry about that." In truth, she wasn't sorry at all. She had changed it for personal reasons, one reason which included Castle not calling her at all. After the way things ended between them before summer, she wanted nothing to do with him until the fall.

_"It's all right. It only took an hour and a half to get your number. Sheesh, Beckett, you don't have to put your phone on more private than private. Who's going to hack into your phone?" _Montgomery asked and when she didn't answer, he sighed. "_See you soon, hopefully."_

"I'll be there as quick as I can." They hung up and Kate threw on a black pair of jeans and a gray button down. She decided to bring along her black leather jacket in case it was chilly down there.

She had managed to find a small but cozy apartment right before summer started and she hoped she wouldn't have to deal with any explosions anytime soon. Kate had only half of the clothes she had before her old apartment blew up, but she was getting there. Not that she needed that many clothes anyway. Jeans, a plain top, and a jacket would be enough for her. Shoes might or might not be necessary, depending on the weather outside.

Kate Beckett, or better known as NYPD homicide Detective Kate Beckett, had been given a summer vacation from the force. On her last day, and her writer partner's last too, she had just wrapped up a case. The case (and other people) had opened her her eyes and mind to what was really going on. She had been oblivious to the fact that Richard Castle was still around because of her. As Esposito had told her, Castle had done more than enough research on her for fifty Nikki Heat novels; he was still around because Detective Kate Beckett still was.

_What else was it that Esposito said? Oh, yeah. If I thought that Castle would still hang around if I was with Demming. _She didn't know it at first, and she didn't think so either, but Castle wouldn't hang around if she was dating Tom Demming. He and Castle was rivals, fighting for her attention, and she didn't notice it at all. How could she have been so blind? She was a detective, for goodness' sake!

Before Kate set off in her cop car, she put on her father's watch and touched the ring that was hanging by a thin chain around her neck. _Mom, what would you do in my situation? I wish you were still here..._She checked to make sure none of her police items were left behind (police items: her own gun) and then swapped her bag from her desk. The clock read two a.m. and she estimated that if she took the shortcut to the Hamptons, she'd get there in about an hour and a half at the most if people stayed in their beds to sleep and not drive at night like she was.

The entire road trip there, Kate was freaking out. Normally, she wouldn't care about people's opinions of her and she would never let anyone see that something was bothering her, but she was alone. She could even cry and scream and there was nobody to witness it happen. Yet, she didn't do either one. She hated the feel of being vulnerable and it made her shiver to think how weak and idiotic she had been in the past few weeks.

She liked Demming. She really did. He was everything any woman was looking for, and to top that, he was a detective like she was and they could work together on endless cases; their relationship wouldn't waver. He was so...beautiful; his eyes were so mesmerizing and perfect and when she had kissed him, his lips fit perfectly in with hers. And when she talked to Richard Castle after the kiss, she noticed a slight change in him. She thought it was because he was fatigued, but after she said her goodbye to him, she knew it was something else. She detected no hope in his voice that night after she and Demming shared a kiss; Castle was negative instead of his usual energetic positivity. To tell the truth, she still didn't know what Castle thought of her and why he liked her so much.

_I'm too sexy, in people's opinions. In every case I had, there was at least one suspect who looked at me like they desperately wanted to bed me. Maybe if I changed my looks somehow, more people wouldn't be so judgmental on outward appearances. I turn the head of every male in this force, and it's not because I intimidate them with my gun; I intimidate them with my looks. _Kate sighed, forcing herself to remain awake. She should've taken a cup of coffee with her or something. But she was already halfway there.

Suddenly, her stomach began to turn. She was beginning to lose her curiosity about what was awaiting her. She wanted all thoughts of being a detective pushed away from her mind and she felt like turning the car around and driving all the way to L.A. If during the murder she'd have to see the novelist, she'd just stop investigating. She dreaded having to see him even in the fall; it was too soon to see his cheerful face two months earlier than planned. She'd hadn't the time to think. Then, a horrible thought came to her mind. _What if a deranged fan followed him and murdered him and...well, I don't care much about the ex-wife, but if he's the victim, I swear I'll quit the force. _What a terrible prank it would be if Montgomery invited her to investigate Richard Castle's murder! _Stop it, Beckett! Stop this at once! You're being stupid. You're one of the best detectives in New York and you're not supposed to be thinking so negative all the time! _

As Kate was driving closer and closer to Sag Harbor, according to her phone's GPS system, she drove straight into a cloud of fog, and she couldn't see anything. When she thought things couldn't get any worse, her phone failed and there was no signal. She knew it was dangerous to drive in such thick fog and she pulled the car over on the side of the road. She swore again and honked the car horn as long as she could stand the noise. She guessed she had about two to three miles until Castle's house, but she swore she wouldn't go in or even inform him that she was there. She'd park a few hundred feet away from the gates and simply call Lanie. But there was no way to get there and she wasn't about to wait in the car until the fog let up. She got out of the car, put on her jacket, and took her large purse with her. Kate then locked the doors and put on her car alarm in case someone would try to break into it. She knew it was stupid, trying to get anywhere by foot and at night, but she had to get to the team somehow.

Kate loaded her pistol, just in case, and started down the road, almost shouting for joy when she found a flashlight in her purse But lighting her way was out of the question. All that was seen was grayish-white smoke: fog. _It's just like this to happen to be when I'm trying to gather my emotions together. Everything, not only my feelings, are falling apart. I have no way of contacting anyone unless I shoot my gun. But who's going to hear me or even find me in this fog?_

Kate kept walking until she thought her ankle began to bother her again. She had completely forgotten about it. _What the hell was I thinking, walking to Castle's at night and with no absolute directions? _Her right ankle was aching badly now and she gritted her teeth to ignore the pain. No detective was honorable if she gave up; Kate would hear that over and over, day after day. That's what kept her ticking during each case. Not the honor and respect, but the thought of bringing justice to those who deserved it. _**But no detective is honorable if she forces herself to be in constant pain, Katherine.**_ Kate's eyes lit up a little. The voice in her head was loud and clear. It was her mother's.

She didn't give up persisting the dust road. She was going to find someone if it killed her. At the same time, she didn't want anyone to find her; she would feel ashamed of herself and embarrassed that she, New York City's finest female detective, needed help while she could find help herself. _Damn it, Beckett, everyone needs help every once in a while! You can't do everything yourself!_

While she was scolding herself, her foot, the one with a twisted ankle, got caught in large crack in the road. She tried pulling her foot out but hadn't managed to do so without feeling more pain afterwards. Kate limped until she found a tree and leaned on it, then slid down to the wet dust. _**The gun, Katherine. Don't forget the gun. **_Kate took no time in pulling out her gun. She thought about it before she actually shot the gun. It would be called reckless to just shoot in the air if she wasn't being attacked or defending herself. Kate eyed her gun. But she did need help. There was no way she would go back to her car and she most definitely couldn't get to Castle's either. _What am I going to do?_ She thought for a little more. _I could always just sleep here. _After a moment longer, she decided to shoot once. _To get someone's attention. _

"Help, someone! I need help!" she cried out, the words feeling strange upon her lips. She wasn't used to calling out for help, but neither would she force herself to limp anymore. She didn't even know where she was going.

_Someone's bound to have heard me. It's too quiet tonight for someone to not have heard. _Kate's eyes slowly closed and her breath was slower. She was falling asleep, and she tried not to. Her eyes opened again, hoping her brain would remain active for a while longer. She pulled the trigger to her pistol one more time and called for help again as loud as she could.

She then heard bushes rustle in the distance. After a moment of silence, she gave up what little hope she had. No one was looking for her. _Why would they? Detective Beckett would never seep into this situation. Only an idiot would. _But hadn't anyone heard the gunshots? The team was surely awake, waiting for her to call Lanie and then for Lanie to pick her up.

"My watch," she heard herself whisper, as she glanced at her wrist. Her watch must have fallen off when she tripped. "I have to find my watch." She pulled herself up and tried limping back to where she had caught her foot.

Before she could even move, she heard another rustling and that encouraged her even more to find her missing item. Kate thought she could hear her name being called. "I'm over here!"

Just then, she heard footsteps behind her and she turned rapidly, causing her to trip and fall once again. She cursed and then, she found herself staring at two feet in front of her.

"Kate? What are you doing on the ground?"

Her heart dropped when she heard the voice, but she wouldn't allow him to notice. "I was chasing a squirrel," she said sarcastically. "Would you mind helping me up?"

He did so automatically and then he noticed that she had a limp as she stood. "You're hurt."

"I'll be fine," she said, dismissing it. "Do you have your cell phone with you? I need to call Lanie."

"You're not going anywhere tonight except for my house, Kate. You're obviously hurt and you need someone to look at your foot," Castle said, sounding serious, already grabbing her arm to help her walk a bit.

"Who is definitely not you." She shook her shoulder from his grip. "I'm _fine_. I just need to call Lanie. Please, give me your phone."

He suddenly flashed her a devilish grin. "I left it at home. You'll have to call her from there."

Kate scowled. Besides the fact that he was childish, he was also very stubborn. "Fine. But don't think you're going to convince me into staying because you won't."

Without warning, he picked her up in his strong arms and she shrieked. "What are you doing? Put me down, Richard Castle, this instant!"

He took no notice of her words. She wasn't able to walk even a mile to his home and he wasn't about to let her limp any longer. "You're hurt and you should stay off of your foot," he simply said.

"I don't care. I want down," she demanded, but inside she knew it was no use fighting him off. If Richard Castle wanted to take her himself to his home, she couldn't do anything about it.

Castle smiled, proud of himself for being able to talk the woman out of ignoring his offer. He had been eager to see Kate Beckett, but at the same time he wasn't. She had wounded his heart badly what with her progressing relationship to Tom Demming. Castle hated that bastard, for putting Kate in a trace. It made it impossible for him to ever reveal his true feelings for her. That was why he was going off to his house in the Hamptons: to get away for a little and to forget all about the detective. That, and to write his novel.

_**

* * *

**_

She could sense that the sun was pouring in for when an object moved in front of the light, she could see the shadow. She groaned when she tried moving her legs and then she finally managed to flutter her eyes open. Her head was suddenly lifted upward and tilted forward and she felt a cool liquid penetrate through her slightly open lips. She swallowed and almost choked on the water for she wanted to gulp it all up to quench her thirst.

"Take it easy, girl," a female's voice told her. Kate thought she recognized it.

Both the other woman and Kate heard footsteps approaching. "Did she drink the water?" a deep voice asked from, Kate guessed, the mouth of the room.

"Yes."

"That's good. What's going to happen with the case now?"

"Once Kate's fully awake, I'll page the team and they'll come right here. It was nice of you to offer me a room, Castle," the woman said. "I'll be needing to check up on her broken ankle and it makes my job easier this way."

Kate's eyes then grew wide. "I have a broken ankle?" She thought it was still just sprained. When she caught it in the ditch, she didn't possibly think she'd broken it. Sure, it hurt like hell, but still...

"You'll be fine soon enough, Beckett," the other woman said. "And I'm pretty sure it's broken. You'll need it x-rayed to be sure."

"Lanie," Kate said, smiling a bit, glad that her friend was there.

"Castle called last night after you fell asleep. He said you were asking to call me. Captain was getting worried about you when you didn't call at all," Lanie explained. "Montgomery called Castle to see if you arrived yet, but when he said you didn't, Castle got permission to search for you. He heard your gunshots."

"I didn't want to shoot at first, but I had to; my ankle was hurting and if I didn't, I'd have had to slept there, leaned against a tree."

"It's fine, Kate. No one's going to fire you."

"Wait, so...I fell asleep?" Kate pushed the hair from her face as she sat up.

"While I was bringing you here. You finally stopped squirming and managed to get comfortable in my arms somehow. You were out before I tucked you in," Castle said, as if feeling great about himself.

"Oh, don't you feel special," she told him, narrowing her eyes. Kate then noticed the other woman in the room and her eyes darkened, feeling a pang of jealousy. She pushed away the snappiness in her voice before she spoke up again. "You're...Gina Cowell, aren't you?"

The blonde woman on the chair nodded with a small smile. "You were a terrible mess." Kate didn't know why Gina had to add, "You still are."

She suddenly felt self-conscious about how she looked, but then brushed off the feeling. Kate Beckett didn't necessarily have to look pretty to not be vulnerable. Gina was beautiful and Castle had her all to himself. Why would Kate care what Richard Castle wanted?

"Don't listen to her, Beckett. I think you're as sexy as the day you first brought me in for _personal _questioning," Castle piped in and was happy to see that Kate looked amused. "But then, of course, you have some dirt covering your soft and rosy cheeks and your eyes are dark from no sleep."

_And from shooting Gina dirty looks..._"Thank you, writer boy, for your ever-so-depicting descriptions," Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm always at your service, Detective," he replied with a shrug and a smile.

What Kate didn't know was how he could act so friendly and...like nothing happened if she clearly knew he felt remorse towards the situation with Demming. But Richard Castle was a strange one. He only showed his true feelings when he felt convicted to do so. Castle believed there were many layers to the Beckett onion, but Kate also believed there were some layers to the Castle onion too. Her detective senses were acting up, something that happened when she knew something wasn't right. He was either a really good actor or what everyone thought he was feeling for her had subsided.

"Really, Castle," she said, cocking her head to a side, giving him a look. "I'm trained to be able to fend for myself in such circumstances as I was last night. I don't need a babysitter."

Lanie looked from Castle to Beckett and back to Castle. The two were bickering like an old couple. The M.E. gave Gina a look and then with her eyes motioned for Gina and herself to leave the two of them alone. Kate, unfortunately caught what Lanie was trying to do.

"Don't you dare leave me, Lanie." Kate them sighed impatiently, wishing she hadn't _broken _her ankle. "How long 'til I could get out of bed?"

"My guess is that tomorrow you could, but you'll be needing crutches for a little while."

"Great. Just my luck. How will I be going out to investigate then?"

"I'll have to speak with Montgomery about it. For now, you need to rest your ankle and not move it. If you need anything, either Castle, Gina, or I will be here to assist." Lanie stood up and embraced her friend. "Don't punish yourself for this, girl. You're not the only one who was shocked when learning about the location of the case. I'll be back soon." Lanie left and at her invitation, Gina reluctantly followed her, but not before giving Richard a look or warning.

Kate's head cocked to the side, thinking about what Lanie meant. Then, she realized it that Castle wasn't so excited to be working with her so soon either. Of course, he didn't have to help in the investigation, but he wanted to. For what damn reason, she didn't know.

"You were stupid to go out alone in a fog, Beckett. You know that you're supposed to stay in your car if anything like that would've happened," Castle said to her, still looking her over to make sure she was all right.

"Do you just make that up on the spot, Castle? And please stop staring at me. It's really creepy. Normally, men flee from me, not try to make me feel vulnerable, which by the way, is not working."

"Aha ha ha," he said sarcastically, faking a laugh. "Men flee from you when you're holding a gun. At the moment, you're looking like a very lost and innocent Nikki Heat. I say it's hot." Kate rolled her eyes and let out her breath. Once Richard Castle, always Richard Castle. She couldn't withhold a tiny smile though. He caught it quickly and he smiled too. "There's that Beckett smile I like to see from you." She tried to stop smiling, but his tone only made her laugh.

"Richard Castle, are you going to let me starve while you make fun of me? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning!" she cried out.

"Well then, m'lady, what will it be? Fresh eggs and non-furry bacon, or pancakes with fresh fruit?" he inquired, standing up, ready to bring her anything.

"The pancake offer sounds delicious."

"All right then." Castle began walking towards the door. "Don't you dare get up because I swear I'll have everything under control. I'm not always quite the twelve-year-old."

"Maybe I underestimated you a bit, Castle," Kate said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, my God, Beckett, stay like that for like five more minutes. I'm going to go get my camera and take a picture of your sexy brow thing."

"Or, maybe not." She rolled her eyes and laid back.

What was going on? Why was she acting like nothing had happened between them? It was like the old times when she'd tease him mercilessly and he would constantly flirt with her only to annoy her. Only this time, she wasn't annoyed. It was a sense of wanting. She wanted to feel annoyed again at him and she wanted to scold him for something he didn't mean to do. She also hoped that whatever he could've possibly felt for her, hadn't disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! They're very encouraging and I wrote this chapter just to please you all. I hope you like it. I will, by the way, add lots of Castle and Beckett hear-to-heart talks, and there WILL be rivalry between Gina and Beckett. Oops. Too many spoilers. Just...read...**_

_**Oh, and remember...I accept constructive criticism. ENJOY!  
**_

Chapter 2

"Well, well, if it isn't the bedridden Detective Beckett," Kevin Ryan teased.

"I won't be so bedridden if you don't shut up." Kate nodded towards her gun on the night stand. "Besides, I have this."

"Remind me never to piss her off even when she's paralyzed," Javier Esposito said, coming in beside where the entire team had gathered: the room in which Kate had been staying for the entire day now.

"You guys are awesome for coming all the way here just to tell me about the murder. Lanie wouldn't tell me anything until you got here."

"We could never do without you, Beckett, you know that," Captain said. "I just feel bad that I called you to come in the middle of the night. It's not like we started any investigating anyway."

"It's all right, sir. Now, give me all the details, please." Kate was eager to get started, even though she thought she wouldn't want to investigate anything for now.

"First," Montgomery started, "I'd like to remind everyone and inform you, Beckett, that this is not an official NYPD case. The police here got the tip from Castle that we're, quote, "the best team around that could solve anything", and they called me. We're just helping out."

"I thought you said it was declared suicide," Kate said, looking confused.

"They did, but Castle convinced them to recheck what happened to the woman. When they did, Castle called me." After that got cleared up, he nodded towards the M.E.

"The body is in the morgue at the moment. A white female, in her mid-thirties. The COD, you'll never believe," Lanie started, shaking her head slowly.

"Try me." Lanie showed her a photo of the woman's body. Kate could find no blood, no bruising, and not even strangulation marks; it looked like the woman just randomly dropped dead in the middle of the road. "Ok, joke's over. Where's the real body?"

"Oh, is this is case of the shocked-shell lady?" Castle asked cheerfully, coming into the room with a platter of six mugs of coffee. Then, he stopped, looking confused. "Or is it shell-shocked...?"

"And you write for a living?" Ryan inquired, using one of the phrases he and his partner loved to taunt Castle with. The writer gave him a look.

"She hit an electric fence..." Laine explained quickly, shooting Castle a dirty look.

Kate's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me." _That _was how the woman died?

"You know, that was my reaction too until I saw _Dracula_ early this morning after I saved you," Castle said, lifting his mug up. "Cheers to Beckett still being alive?" No one imitated him. "I...didn't think so either." He then took a sip from his 'Richard Castle' mug.

"...but she was washed up on the shore," the M.E. finished.

Kate didn't even sip her coffee after she heard that. It was all she needed to put her mind into action. "And the police didn't think it murder at first?" she asked unbelievingly.

Lanie gave Castle a sideways glare and then she looked at Montgomery, who folded his arms over his chest. "Go ahead, writer boy. You started it, anyway," Lanie said with a sigh.

Kate looked expectantly at Castle and he sat down on the bed. She began to feel uncomfortable, but pushed that away. She had no time for stupid things right now; she had a murder to solve.

"Jane Doe was _thrown_ into an electric fence. How do we know? She _does _have faint markings on her, hardly visible though. Lanie tested her clothing and found traces of burned fibers. The woman was dragged to the water and cast in mercilessly, but her body washed up on the shore," Castle said, feeling accomplished.

"You know, Castle, you usually make up a better story than that. It's unlike you to not show off your writing skills verbally," the detective in the bed told him, looking suspicious.

"Give me a break. I've been writing nonstop for three days. All I could think is "Heat pulled out her gun, ready to shoot". You know what I rephrased that to? Nothing. My brain is malfunctioning. It's actually quite sad," he said casually with a shrug.

She almost laughed at his seriousness. Richard Castle's brain malfunctioning? If he could call her sexy, then he was definitely still together. But then, her mind soared to Gina Cowell and her smile faded. _Of course his brain is malfunctioning; _she's _there. _Jealousy wasn't usually something that Kate felt. She had nothing to be jealous of. Other than in her childhood, there was probably nothing she ever envied. Until now. All she had to do is think of the reasons why.

"Again I'll ask, the police didn't think it murder?" Beckett repeated.

Esposito shrugged. "They said it's possible that after a person is electrocuted, he or she could drag themselves to certain places when they wake up, if they do. Supposedly, this woman managed to drag herself to the beach after she went unconscious and died there."

Kate nodded and diverted her attention from Castle's stares and she looked at Lanie. "So how do we know that she was thrown into the fence purposefully? And how did she end up in the water if she didn't drag herself?"

"There was a trail. Something that looked like if a person was dragged through the sand and the legs marked a long double trail. That's why police here thought she dragged her own body, but the trail ends too abruptly. Like, a car picked her up or something." Ryan showed her pictures of the trail marks made in the sand and saw how there were footprints all over them as if covering them up.

Kate studied the pictures and motives for this murder ran through her mind. Shouldn't the police in the Hamptons be even more investigative than the NYPD? How did they not realize that it was not suicide? "It bothers me, though, that it took _Castle_ to notice that something in their theory was wrong."

"Yes, thank you for boosting up my pride," Castle said sarcastically.

"They said something like this doesn't normally happen here. The Hamptons are places where people come for private vacations; no one plans on getting murdered, nor does anyone get murdered," Captain informed her, but she still didn't look convinced.

"So they ruled as suicide."

"Yes, Beckett."

She took a deep breath. "So what's happening now? Is there any CSU at the beach or...?" Ryan and Esposito nudged each other. She looked from Esposito to Ryan and back. "W-what?"

Ryan took a deep breath and then showed her a piece of paper. "There was a note beside her body. Someone planted it there after the woman washed up. And after Castle called us in. It was obviously meant for only us."

Kate read the paper silently. _Get the woman detective that's on your team. Bring her here. I know who did this, but only she could know. She's closest to him. _Her brow furrowed and she looked even more intrigued than ever. "The murderer confesses?"

"Actually, he said he knows the murderer," Castle said cheerfully. This case wasn't bothering him one bit. He actually felt honored to have a dead body washed upon the bank of his shores farther down.

"Why didn't he go to the police with this?"

"Looks like you have another fan, Beckett," Montgomery sighed.

"What fun," she replied sarcastically. "So the writer of this note asks for me so he could tell me who murdered the woman. Why would he ask for me?"

"This is just like the Scott Dunn case!"

Beckett glared at him. "Castle, would you mind leaving for a little. I'll call you back when we're done."

"But I want to hear," he whined. But when she gave him another glare, he reluctantly did as told.

"What is it, Kate? What can't you say in front of Castle?" the Captain wanted to know.

"The writer of the note said that I'm closest to the murderer. The murderer is a guy. I've only been close to two men other than my father: Sorenson and Demming. Sorenson is FBI, Demming is NYPD; why would either one ever murder someone?" Kate asked, feeling like she was ranting, but at the same time, she knew that for now she could only ask and not see. "And how would the writer know that I'm close to this person."

"He obviously knows about you," Esposito pointed out.

"The writer isn't necessarily a guy, Beckett. It could be a woman," his partner joined in.

Lanie eyed them both. "Yeah, a very deranged woman, if you ask me."

"Castle," Montgomery suddenly said.

"What about him?" Kate hoped the Captain caught on to what she was trying to say.

"You think he's the one the writer is talking about. If the writer has been observing you for a while, he'd get the impression that you and Castle are together." Roy licked his lips, knowing that Kate was a bit touchy in that area that involved Castle. Her face gave no expression, so he continued. "The writer thinks Castle is the killer."

"Exactly," Kate confirmed with a quick nod. "But we can't tell him anything about this yet. We have to be sure first. As much as I hate to say it, he's our main suspect until now and will be until we get him cleared out. Someone should snoop around in what he's been doing these weeks here. Find out where he's been and ask people he's encountered with."

"I'll swing by some fancy restaurants and ask about," Ryan offered.

"And I'll go with him." Esposito nodded to Kate and she approved of this.

"I'll talk to the head of the police department here and gets exact details," Montgomery said.

Kate sighed with an annoyed look. "Fine. I'll be the one to ask him and Gina what he's been up to."

Lanie gave her a friendly pat and took the pictures she'd given Kate and put them back in a folder. "I'm going to take you to a hospital and get your ankle checked out. After that, I'll take you to the morgue and take a closer look at the body." The M.E. helped Kate up as the rest of the team began pouring out of the room. "Does it hurt much?"

"It aches badly," the detective admitted, but then the pain she felt in her foot suddenly disappeared as soon as Castle came in.

"Um..." he began, pointing to the people who had just left out the door to her room. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing too much, Castle. They're headed to the PD to get more details," she lied while knowing it was half the truth.

"And I wasn't invited because...?"

"There's nothing for you to do, really." She saw the disappointed look on his face and felt her heart flutter. Determined to not feel anything for him, she pushed the nonsense in her heart away. "You're here on vacation and to write your book. You should enjoy your summer, not spend it solving a murder. That's why _we're_ here."

"But without me, you _wouldn't _be here," he protested, not quite understanding why she was being hostile again.

Kate knew he was right, but there was no way she was going to tell him he was their prime suspect. The only way to put it nicely was that they didn't need his help. _Sorry, Castle, but..._"You've done plenty. You called and you did great because you followed your intuition and that's good. But we could take it from here. We don't need your help at the moment. If we do, we'll call." She felt terrible for telling him that, but she managed to not display any remorse in her voice. Turning back, she said, "Oh, and try, 'Heat's fingers lingered on the holster, prepared for any battle she'd have to fight.'" He gaped at her and she simply limped out with Lanie at her side, helping her.

Castle didn't understand. He thought she'd be thrilled that he was working on a case with them before fall hit. How did she not need his help? He'd helped before. Hell, he's saved her life before. What else did she want from him? _She used 'we', meaning the team. She didn't use first person like she usually would. Why?_ He pondered on about Kate Beckett and her strange sayings and doings. _Aside from solving a murder, I have to solve the mystery with Beckett. She's not her usual self and I want to know why. _

* * *

"Girl, what the hell was that back there?" Lanie asked her, breaking the silence in the car.

Kate tore her gaze from the beautiful scenery outside and looked at the driver. "What was what?"

"Don't you go innocent on me, Beckett. You pushed him out of the way entirely. I know you don't want him to know about him being the prime, but seriously, that was cold, even from you," Lanie told her.

The detective shifted into another position (it was hard to do so though, because her ankle hurt her if she moved it) and folded her hands in her lap. "Honestly, Lanie, he can't help if we're looking him up. There's nothing to do for now except wait and see what Montgomery has and what the other two found out."

Lanie shook her head, glancing at Kate once. "Kate, tell me the truth, and I'm asking as a friend now and not as a coworker: do you have any feelings at all for Richard Castle?"

Kate closed her eyes for a moment after she turned back to her window. With a small sigh, she thought of what was going on in her heart. She knew for sure she had a heart, despite what other might say about her showing no mercy. Her heart was still in one piece, but she was still getting herself together. _Damn that Gina Cowell. If she hadn't come out of no where, things wouldn't be so awkward for me with Castle. _"Lanie...things are just complicated right now. I broke up with Demming, and the looks he gave me...He was so hurt. He didn't know why I was letting him go. But I think about other people too. After that case..." At a red light, Lanie put her hand over Kate's, and Kate looked at her with confused and fearful eyes. "What if this happened because I was afraid to tell the truth?"

Lanie gave her a smile. Their Katie was definitely growing up, and she was facing tougher decisions than figuring out who killed whom. "Kate, all I could tell you is to believe and to listen to your heart. Don't build up any more walls than you already have. Once you seal yourself away, no one could break through and you'll find that it hurts more then than it hurts now."

A green light showed and Lanie took a turn into the hospital's parking lot. Kate took a deep breath as she bit her lip, taking her friend's words to heart. It did hurt her. She was also jealous. She desperately wanted Gina out of the picture. But she wasn't about to fight her for anyone. Kate's feelings were hard to express anytime. She found trouble finding herself when she was deep in thought about something. This was different. The walls she had built were pulled down by none other but Richard Castle. If he could do something so great, then why couldn't she tell him what she thought about him?

"You still didn't answer my question," Lanie interrupted her thoughts.

"About what?"

"Do you, or do you not have any feelings for Castle?" the question was repeated.

Kate's head tilted to the side for a little. Lanie was the one person that could always comfort her and tell her honest opinion. Lanie gave her advice and pointed her to the truth. "Somewhat, I do. I can't say they're feelings...More like, emotions. I do care about him in a way, Lanie, but I'm not letting my guard down just yet," Kate admitted.

Lanie's lips formed a silent "oh". "You're thinking about Gina, aren't you? You think she and Castle are back together."

Kate winced. "Yeah. Why else would he invite her? He needed company, and apparently, after I turned him down, he got all the company he needed."

"Girl, I'mma smack you." Lanie parked the car, leaned back on the seat, and looked at Kate.

The detective loved hearing that from Lanie. It meant Lanie knew something that she didn't. Usually, it had something to do with her and Castle. Kate smiled curiously. "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing. Actually, I _will _smack you if you _don't _do something."

"What am I supposed to be doing?" Kate shrugged quizzically.

"You'll see, Kate Beckett," the M.E. told her, shaking her head in disbelief. "You missed your chance when his ex interrupted you. Now you have all the time in the world. Are you just going to dismiss it and concentrate only on the case?"

"I don't know-"

"Yes, you do. Honey, I don't care if I have to lock you two in a room together to see it, but you plus Castle equals attraction. The looks he gives and the looks you give him subconsciously are becoming more and more obvious."

Kate gaped and then blushed at what Lanie was suggesting. "Lanie! No way! If he wants to make a move, so be it, but I'm not going to be the one to do it. For now, he's our prime suspect and that's that," she said firmly, heat still creeping along her face.

Lanie sighed, getting out of the car. To herself as she was walking around the help Kate out, she added, "You mean your prime interest." The woman was going to see it soon enough, that Richard Castle liked her, and he liked her a lot.

_**If you're a "Castle" addict, join this site! It's fun and you get to write with other people! How cool is that? **twelfthprecinct (dot) freeforums .org_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It's strange how she has no serious bruises or any weapon markings," Kate remarked, taking a closer look at the body. "Electric fence? Are you sure, Lanie?"

"Positive. See the hardly visible burn marks on her arm?" Lanie carefully lifted the victim's arm and pointed to the grill marks. "Nothing but a fence could cause that. And we know for sure that the victim died on the spot because there's no water in her lungs. She didn't take in any H2O after she was thrown in."

"Speaking of H2O..." a male voice sounded through the empty halls. "...who wants some? I'm dying of heat here."

Kate sighed when she saw Castle walking through the door to the examination room in the morgue. He had three water bottles in his hands and a smile on his face. "Castle, this is a morgue. No one's supposed to be dying of heat, except for those bodies which are already weeks dead," she told him, then curiously peered at him. "How would you know where we- I was?"

"Tsk tsk tsk." He took steps closer, his eyes never leaving the body. "Your words could never stop me, Beckett, from doing what I want. You of all people should know that."

Beckett saw that Lanie didn't seem to mind that he was there, but she herself minded. Very much, in fact. She could only presume how he knew their location. "Guess I underestimated you again, Castle," Kate said, eyeing him suspiciously. "You know what, tell me something: did you follow us from your house or from the Starbucks drive-through?"

Castle looked up curiously as her and he raised his eyebrow. "Oh, you're good, Detective, very good." He shifted his foot as he threw a bottle to her outstretched arm. "Actually..." Kate gave him a look. "Yeah. From the house."

"I told you we don't need your help. You've done plenty and we're grateful for it."

His eyes narrowed. She wanted to avoid him without her going someplace else. Why did she want to avoid him? They'd gotten along so well before he left for the summer. Maybe that was it. Maybe she was upset that he left. He tried another tactic. "Did I ruin your summer at the precinct, Beckett?" he asked innocently.

She was taken aback because for starters, she didn't think he could read her mind. Also, he _did _ruin her summer. She was going to tell him that she wanted to go to the Hamptons with him but his ex interrupted them. Kate hung her head in shame of her thinking. It wasn't his fault. How could it be? He asked her twice to go with him and she denied him twice. She hadn't told him that she was to go with Demming for the weekend.

"I took some of the summer off. In fact, I had a couple of weeks left before I would return to the precinct. So, no, Castle, you didn't ruin my summer," she finally replied.

"I meant with Gina."

Kate then shot Lanie a worried look and she bit her lip as she turned her gaze back to him. "It's your life, and your summer. I can't tell you who to go to the Hamptons with and who not to go with," she said, hoping the smirk she was forcing out looked real.

"Right," he said slowly. "So, Dr. Parish, do _you _want water?" Castle held out the bottle.

"That's ok, Rick. You dehydrate faster than I do," Lanie said, shaking her head and got back to examining the body.

Then, Castle's mouth fell open and he turned to Kate. "She calls me Rick and you don't? What is this world coming to?"

"Oh, it's still normal." Kate glanced at Lanie again and begged her with her eyes to tell him to leave.

Lanie sighed. It was only because her friend was confused with her feelings that she would do what Kate wanted. "Castle, can you go to up to the crime scene and check for any missed clues? And look up places near here with electric fences. If we find the exact location of the fence, the team could begin some real questioning."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm on it." Castle ran out the door, happy that someone wanted his help after all. Suddenly, his head popped back in. "Oh, and Detective? Just wondering...How long until you take the mini-cast off of your twisted ankle? Two, three days, right?"

She gaped at him and crossed her arms over her chest. So not only had he been following her, he also checked up on her physical status. At the accomplished look on his face, she scowled and he rushed out. "He's really annoying me right now."

"Actually, Beckett, you're the one annoying him."

"How is that even possible? You know how he acts. He just likes to tease me, verbally abuse me with sexual jokes, and then he leaves, making the air around me rhetorical. That's not normal for a man over thirty-five," Beckett explained as if trying to prove a point.

"You're not being you. Usually, you would tease him back and the two of you would laugh. This morning, he and you were having fun...kind of. You weren't annoyed. Now, you're blaming this all on him. It's not his fault, Kate, you know it's not," Lanie scolded.

"Am I really not acting myself?" Kate didn't realize it. Hell, she wasn't even annoyed at Castle. She made it seem like she was, and she had no idea why.

Lanie looked up at her, gave her a look, and then went back to checking the woman on her table's teeth. "You two are past that stage. There is no more hostility on either side. At least, there shouldn't be. There's only one explanation for your actions."

"Which is?"

"You like him."

Kate blinked twice, showing no expression at first. Then, she shook her head. "I thought we've been through this before, Lanie," she groaned. "And I thought we've settled it."

"Girl, _you _settled it. You've trying to convince yourself to never let anyone in, especially if it's Castle. Like I warned you before, don't build any more walls." Lanie then typed in something in the computer. "Me? I've got plenty more to settle with you and monkey boy."

"See? Even _his_ nickname makes _me_ sound ridiculous!" Kate complained. "I'm naked on two covers of his books. If he fancies me in any way, it's not because of who I am inside. He likes my looks and my body. Nothing else."

The doctor said nothing else to press this matter. It was something personal to Kate. Something was hurting her and only the detective could truly settle it with herself. She was fighting a battle and whatever it was about, her heart was involved. Lanie changed the subject as soon as results appeared on the computer screen.

"I have her ID in case you're curious." Kate stood up and with one crutch, she limped across the room. "Her name's Harper Mage and she's thirty-two years old," Lanie said, pointing to the details on the screen as Kate managed to get beside her.

"Do you have any other details?"

"A few," Lanie said, typing in more words. "She has both parents deceased and was a single child. Her only living relatives are her aunt and uncle and they live in Cuba."

"So, is she Cuban?"

"No...Irish. Oh, did I mention she has a husband?" Lanie inquired, turning to the detective.

"Bingo," Kate mumbled and squinted as she studied the screen. "All we need to do is locate him and we could probably wrap up the case."

Kate, for one, was glad she didn't have a broken ankle; it was only twisted. And Castle was right; she had to stay off of it until she felt comfortable enough to walk on it without crutches, which was two to four days since it wasn't such a bad sprain. The doctor had told her that it only hurt her so much because her foot had been forced too much and when she caught it in the crack, more pressure was applied to it. Kate didn't care much for explanations and medical theories. All she needed was the prognosis and the diagnosis and she was good to go.

"There's just one problem with finding him," Lanie stopped her before she began to head out.

Kate shook her head. "What?"

"Well, she attacked him."

"You mean like rape? How is that possible for a woman as frail as she was to overpower a man?" asked the detective curiously.

"Not rape, Beckett. She attacked him with a knife. Poor fellow got two deep cuts to the shoulder and it nearly went to the bone. Harper has a history of violence."

A sigh was heard from Kate. "This just complicated the case. If she killed anyone, how many, and if she attacked before, who?" Beckett wondered casually.

"That's just it. The history stops until she turned seventeen. There are no other records of any violence on her part until a few months ago when she went after her husband with a knife. He called the police, reported what happened, but he disappeared without a trace. Oddly enough, no missing persons report on him." Lanie _then _looked at Kate again and was just as confused as the expression on the detective's face showed.

"You know, I thought the computers that M.E.s use aren't so high-tech as the precinct ones."

"I did too. Apparently, _those _computers are as high-tech as the FBI ones. You know, with the touch screen and all?"

Kate started for the door and before she left, said, "I bet you anything Castle had something to do with that after he practically worshipped Agent Shaw's feet..."

"Nope. She's not jealous at all," Lanie said to herself, shaking her head with a smile.

"I'm not deaf!" Beckett cried out and Lanie laughed.

* * *

"You know what I'm craving right now?"

Kate lifted her head and looked at him funny. "Do I even want to know?"

"You might," he smirked. "I want New York Cheesecake Pancakes from IHOP. With extra strawberry sauce and whipped cream."

She frowned, but then her lips froze as she remembered how he could be extremely random at times. He was only random when something was on his mind and he needed a distraction. Whatever it was, he certainly didn't seem to want to confide in her. Not that she cared.

Kate was trying what Lanie told her to do: be herself as she was before with Castle. It wasn't that hard a task, but Kate needed to learn to control her words before she said them. That was a problem for her when emotions got in the way. "Castle...you're weird," was all she could find herself to say.

He looked proud of himself. "Why, thank you. Glad I could please you, Detective."

She raised her eyebrows at him and couldn't help but smile a little at his sincerity. But she also knew she was wasting time if she didn't begin to casually question him as soon as possible. Time was valuable while on cases. "So, what else have you been doing up here at your beach house? Have any fun?"

"Somewhat. I've been writing a lot. It's really quiet compared to the city," he said honestly. "I kind of like it."

"That's nice. Enjoying the sun?"

Kate failed at this. Questioning the one man she knew so well, and considering him a suspect wasn't working as well as she thought it would. Deep down, Kate knew Castle would never do such a thing. The little girl inside of her couldn't even imagine him doing something like that, but the detective in her wanted to trap him and cuff him. What did the Kate Beckett in her want?

He frowned. "Unfortunately, I haven't had the chance to tan yet."

Kate couldn't stop herself from saying, "Why? Is it your book or your publisher that's keeping you busy?"

Castle then noticed the venom in her voice. She sounded remorseful and yet she didn't show anything in her facial expressions. What was wrong with her lately? Was it that she's had too much time off from the force and she didn't know how to get ahold of herself? Suddenly, he saw it in her eye. That look she gave him when he would come to the precinct in the morning, shining, bragging that he did some celebrity that night. His eyes wouldn't deceive him now for he'd seen it too many times in hers.

Castle narrowed his eyes at her. "You're jealous, Kate."

Hearing her first name being pronounced by him again gave her goose bumps, but she ignored them. She knew he was on to her somehow. He wasn't stupid or incapable of thinking like a detective. She'd forgotten that he could read her, even when she was doing her best to hide it. For two years, all he'd been doing was studying her.

"Why would I be jealous, Castle? Of what could I possibly be jealous?" Kate inquired with a smirk upon her lips.

Oh, she knew of what, and Castle would gladly remind her. "You're jealous that I invited and brought Gina to the Hamptons with me. You're jealous that I got to spend time with her."

"Like I said yesterday, it's your life, Castle. You clearly don't need my opinion for anything-"

"What's that supposed to mean, Kate? I ask your opinion for everything!" he argued.

"No. You ask me what I think about a specific woman, and when I give you the answer you don't want to hear, you ignore what I said and go sleep with her," Kate told him firmly.

"And? How does this bother you in any way? You said it was my life." Castle shrugged but he didn't want to get into any fiery argument with her. Not today, at least. He sighed and leaned in his chair. "Seriously, Beckett, you're jealous."

She eyed him and her eyes were shooting rays of hatred towards him. Crossing her arms over her chest, she let out all of her angry breath and closed her eyes to calm down. _What am I doing? I'm so out of my league. Maybe I'm just getting old. _"So what if I am, Castle? What's it to you? What do you gain from my answer?" Kate wanted to know.

"Satisfaction that I'm right." He looked smug and he imitated her position.

That got Kate to cool down completely. It was just the way he said the things he said. So calm and casual as if nothing even happened. How could someone do that? How could someone pretend that they didn't feel anything for another person when they _did _feel something? Kate was foreign to that feeling. _Did _she feel anything for Richard Castle? _God, I hope not. It's embarrassing actually, to admit that everyone was right about us. And Esposito and Ryan would tease me endlessly and I would be the laughingstock of the precinct. _Kate smirked again. _Or maybe...they would be cool with it. They would congratulate us and let me move on with my life. What the hell, I'm arguing with myself..._

"Castle, I know we ended things awkwardly and I'd like to...start over somehow. Or, create a new ending," Beckett tried.

Her was so stern and serious. Castle knew she wasn't kidding. True, Kate was never able to finish what she wanted to say before Gina interrupted them, but he thought she was perfectly fine with their final words. _See you in the fall? __**See you in the fall. **_His answer was pathetic. "Only Detective Kate Beckett would possibly want to start a new end. How does that even make sense?" He was grinning now.

Kate flipped the bangs from her eyes and cleared her face from any hair hanging around it. Her smile lit up _his _face even more and she took a deep breath. Her exact words, she'd never forget them. How could she? They were the last thing she'd said to him. "I know I'm not the easiest person to get to know; and I don't always let on what's on my mind. But, this past year, working with you..." She took a deep breath as she felt her cheeks turning pink. "I've had a really good time.

His eyes danced around her beautiful face as she was repeating the same words he'd heard before. He didn't care. He would record them and listen to her words over and over again if he had to convince himself somehow that she didn't honestly hate him. "I know. I did too."

"So, I'll just say this once, Castle," Kate said, her face lowering.

_**You know, I wanted to continue this chapter because I thought it was too short, but I decided to keep you guys on a cliff for a week. Surprisingly, I don't have enough time to write up more than at most 2 chapters a week. That, and I'm running out of ideas because I'm not watching any Castle. I have to start watching from the beginning again online; then I'll get new ideas. For now, all I could think of is Castle and Beckett's relationship and that's not supposed to be the main focus at the moment. **_

_**If anyone has any ideas I could write in, I'm open to them. PM me. Thanks for reading! :D  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Omg, sorry it took so long. I actually was halfway through with it on Friday, but my muse died down just then. I wasn't sure how to proceed with the murder. I decided to make it as strange as possible. I'm not normally good at mind things like this when writing. Hmm. Maybe I just just write an entire Castle/Beckett story, and their bickering. I know I'm good at THAT. LOL. But no, to my faithful readers, I shall post this chapter. I made it a bit longer just to make it up for not posting sooner. My next chapter won't take so long. Promise. **_

* * *

Chapter 4

His heart almost stopped beating as the silence deafened him. She paused and it was too long a pause for anything good to be heard from her. Seeing her hesitation, Castle thought she wasn't even going to say anything anymore. But finally, she opened her mouth again.

"To tell you the truth, we make a really good team, and surprisingly, I've learned a lot from you," she said slowly, then she felt a blush creeping to her cheeks and she looked down. "And-" Then, her cell went off and she took a deep breath. Kate took a moment and closed her eyes; words that she would've said in the next few seconds were soaring through her mind. She picked up her phone. "Beckett." After a half a minute of listening, she finally said, "Send me a picture. I'm on it. Be there in ten."

Castle stood up. "A lead?"

Kate faced him as she stood up also and put her hands a hand on her hip. "I thought you said you didn't find anything at the crime scene."

"I...didn't find anything."

She pressed a few buttons on her cell and then shoved the device in his face. "That key was found right where Harper's body was. Does it look familiar?"

He grabbed the phone and took a good look at the picture. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his face displayed surprise. "That's _my _key to the back door!" Castle looked up at the smirk on the detective's lips. "You don't think..."

"We don't _know _yet, Castle." She took her phone back and limped to the door. He offered to help, but she denied him. "Like I said, you shouldn't get involved in the investigation just yet. If we want your help, we promise to call, but until then, stay out, Castle." Kate walked out but she knew he'd follow her.

Richard Castle wasn't one to quit so quickly. He never followed orders so it was expected of him to appear at the crime scene uninvited. Kate let out a frustrated sigh and slowly got into the Sag Harbor police car that was provided for her. Every few minutes or so, she checked the rearview mirror to see if he indeed was following her, but she didn't see any sign of his car.

"Castle identified the key as his. What now?" was the first thing Beckett said when she met with Esposito and Ryan, one crutch under her arm.

"He flat out confessed?" Ryan inquired.

"Confessed what?" his partner asked, joining them.

"Nothing. I showed him the picture and he just said it was the key to the back door. But he figured it out that we suspect him of _something_. Wasn't too shocked about it, though," she explained.

"Come on, Beckett, give the guy a break. You don't honestly think Castle killed that woman, do you?" Esposito said, giving her a look.

"I don't _know _yet. That's just what I told Castle. We don't know anything for now. All I want to do is investigate, you guys. That's why we're here, remember?" Kate said, beginning to feel annoyed that so much attention was being shown to Castle rather than to the case. "A murder's been committed and we have to find our assailant."

Ryan and Esposito glanced at each other before Ryan spoke up. "Beckett, chill out. That's why I called you; to solve the murder."

Beckett took a deep breath. She was over reacting towards everything, wasn't she? Why was that? Was she truly losing her detective's touch? Her mind was working great, but it wasn't in her head that was bothering her. Something inside her chest, under her ribs, was aching and she didn't know how to make it stop, nor was she sure what the problem was.

"Sorry, boys. I'm just...I was questioning Castle before the phone call..." _What a lie, Beckett. You can't come up with anything better? You're stupid, you know that? _"He was just about to tell me something important."

"What was the topic about?" Esposito decided to push it, wondering what Beckett was really up to.

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, pushing away her impatience. Ignoring his comment, she helped herself kneel beside where the woman's body would have been if she was still there. It seemed to Beckett that the guys decided not to take the key without her being present. _What gentlemen_, Kate thought with scorn in her mind. She took the key in a gloved hand and put it inside a bag Ryan was holding out.

"Did you guys find anything from questioning people?" she asked, holding out a hand for one of them to help her up.

Ryan lifted her up. "Harper's a local here at Sag Harbor. She actually lives more down the beach from Castle's place. Say...two, three miles. If he doesn't know that lady, call me stupid."

Both Esposito and Kate looked at him funny. "I already call you stupid," the other male detective said. "Look man, I told you, don't try to pull any funny lines. It's not funny coming from you."

"Hey, just because I'm Irish doesn't mean-"

"Irish!" Kate cried out, remembering Harper Mage's heritage.

"Yeah, Beckett, everyone knows..." Esposito finished his sentence with a hand gesture towards Ryan who looked confused.

"No! Didn't Lanie call you two?"

"No..."

Kate sighed. She'd forgotten that she was supposed to be the one to tell them the second she left the morgue. She had no idea what was on her mind after she left Lanie alone with Harper's body. Whatever it was, she didn't get her job done and neither could Ryan and Esposito have gotten theirs done.

"_I _was supposed to call you with information that Lanie found out," Kate explained and sighed again. "Harper is a thirty-two-year old with a husband who ran away from her. She has a history of violence and Matt supposedly took in two of her stabs. He lived and has disappeared. Mage also has an aunt and uncle living in Cuba, though, she is Irish. Can you two go up to the house Harper lived in and check for anything else? I'll be making a few calls and hopefully by tomorrow, I can join in on the action. If you need any backup anywhere, remember that I can get uniforms to you."

"Wow, Beckett. It's an honor having to do your running around instead of our usual phone calls and research. We should switch roles more often," joked Esposito.

"You two wouldn't last a week doing what I do, talking to the family of victims, and running back and forth from the precinct to the morgue and from the precinct to other anonymous places. Oh, and you can't forget the master-mind level of thinking I do," Beckett said, making her way to her car.

"Wanna bet?" Ryan called out.

"You're on!" Kate waited until the two of them walked over to her side. "Fifty bucks." They agreed and shook on it.

"This is how we make easy money," Esposito commented to himself.

Beckett could only wonder how professional the 12th really looked with all of these bets and joking around. _Not very, but no one knows what goes on inside the precinct besides us detectives. Oh, and Castle. _She had to sigh as she drove, mentally thanking herself for not breaking her foot, or else she wouldn't have been able to drive. Her foot was healing and it didn't hurt so much as she pressed the gas pedal.

But it was the conversation she had with Castle earlier that day. Castle may be immature but he wasn't stupid. He caught on that Kate was a bit jealous of Gina and what was worse, the blonde didn't look like she was planning on leaving anytime soon. Of course she'd be comfortable with Richard Castle at her arm. _More like her bed. I wonder how many nights she and Castle spent up, doing things I do not even want to begin to imagine. _Kate shook her head at herself. _You're being childish now, Beckett. Stop being jealous and start working on the damn case. Time is running out and you know how sacred time is!_

* * *

A hollow knock would have been heard from the other side of the door if anyone would have been standing there.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Ryan called out, holding his gun in his hands and nodded for Esposito to do the same.

"New York City Police!" his partner cried out, but no answer was heard. "It's deserted, man."

"Oh, can I do the breaking down the door thing?"

Both detectives looked to their right at Castle. They picked him on the way to the Mage residence, despite what Beckett said about keeping Castle at a distance. The two felt sorry that he was being punished by being caged up during a murder case right where he was staying the summer. Neither Ryan nor Esposito believed that Castle had anything to do with the murder; they believed he was being set-up by someone who wasn't exactly the biggest fan of Nikki Heat. But neither would they tell him exactly what Beckett suspected.

"No. Only detectives get to do the heavy work," said Ryan, gripping his gun as he nodded to his partner again. Esposito kicked the door open and the three men entered carefully, the detectives doing a quick search of the house.

"I take it that nobody's home," Castle remarked.

Ryan nodded as they began exploring, but the detectives still had their guns in their hands...just in case. "Doesn't look like anyone's been home in a long time."

Everything was covered in dust and the air inside was musty and humid. The furniture looked expensive but due to the dust upon it, it looked just like cheap dollar-store quality. The overhanging rafters looked near ready to fall on them and the ocean breeze made the open windows squeak when they moved.

"Harper Mage lived here?" Esposito wondered. "This place hasn't been occupied in years!"

"Maybe we got the wrong address." Ryan checked the kitchen and saw that it was as dusty as everything else.

Castle began poking around the family room and as soon as he heard Ryan's comment, he shook his head furiously. "Unless someone has an obsession with Harper and her husband, we have the right address." He held up a framed picture of Harper and a man who was supposed to be the husband.

"We got the right place, but where the hell has she been living if not here?" wondered Esposito. He then noticed that Ryan wasn't there anymore. "Ryan? Where are you, man?"

"Guys, you might want to see this!" his voice sounded vague from a door that led to a basement.

Both Esposito and Castle ran down the stairs and the detective pointed the flashlight to where Ryan had his. There was something like a mini-house down there. But instead of the bed being made, the covers were half thrown off. And so was a naked woman.

"Oh, my God," Castle said, his mouth wide open.

"Yeah. You'll get used to seeing a naked person, Castle," Ryan replied as her put on his gloves and went over to cover her up.

"No, not that. She has the hottest body I've ever seen! If she's not Rachel Weisz, then I'm hands-off. Until then..." Castle made a move for the woman, but Ryan hit his arm.

"Castle, she's dead. Unless you're a perv," Esposito said, narrowing his eyes as he watched Ryan finish covering the body.

That's when Castle turned away from her with a wince. "I knew that. And it sucks."

"Yeah, for _her_," replied Ryan and his phone went off. "Ryan."

_"Harper's either been raped or she had sex hours before she died."_

"What?"

_"Lanie found traces of semen inside of her. It's on its way to DNA. What've you two found at the Mage's house?"_

"You'll never believe it, Beckett."

_"Try me."_

"Um, guys, check the other side of the bed," Castle's voice was heard. He sounded unsure of himself as he had already walked to the side of the bed that was to the wall, and back.

_"Oh, you two are so dead when I next see you."_

"There's no time for that. We found a dead naked woman in Harper's basement. And she's-"

"Ryan, check this out," Esposito called him over to where both he and Castle were now standing.

"Hold up, Beckett, they found- Woah." Ryan's eyes widened and he stopped talking. "Beckett, I think we're going to need CSU up here...and Lanie."

_"Why, what happened?"_

"We've got two dead bodies. A male and a female. Both are without clothes on. I have a feeling someone interrupted their naptime."

_"They're on their way, Ryan. Sit tight. And tell Castle to stop poking around. I have a feeling he's touching something he's not supposed to."_

Before responding to Kate, Ryan motioned with his hand for Castle to step away from the other body they just discovered. "We'll continue searching the house until someone gets here."

_"Good work, Ryan."_

Ryan put his phone back in his pocket and told Esposito to stay in the basement with the two bodies while he Ryan and Castle would search the second floor of the beach house.

* * *

For an entire hour, all Kate did was made phone calls. She asked for someone at the 12th in NYC to run Harper's prints in the system for any other criminal records and was put on hold for over ten minutes because of while. While she was on hold, she was asked about this and that and by the time her calls were done and CSU was through sweeping the place, beads of sweats had run down the sides of her faces.

Kate wiped her hairline of the sweat with the back of her hand and waited for Ryan and Esposito to give her a full report of exactly what they saw. Instead, the person whom she didn't want to deal with right then, came towards her from the house. Pretending she hadn't seen him, she walked (or more like, limped with one crutch) casually to the side of the house where the fading sunlight wasn't there anymore. Of course, Castle had to follow her.

She sighed when she heard him rustling behind her. "What do you want, Castle?" she asked him and turned to face him.

"I want an explanation," he said plainly. But she could see he was very well serious about what he demanded and put her cell phone in the pocket of her dress shirt.

"For what?"

He narrowed his eyes. "For pinpointing me down as a suspect in Harper Mage's murder. Can you tell me what going on through your head when you asked me kindly out of your room to tell the team that I'm the main suspect?"

"You don't get to ask the questions. I do," Kate said, mimicking his facial expressions by narrowing her eyes also. "Where were you, Castle yesterday between six and ten p.m.?"

"Are you asking me for an alibi, Katherine Beckett? For these two murdered people?" he inquired, a soft growl heard in his throat.

Kate wasn't sure if it was just the sunset or his expressions that cast a shadow upon his face. From the sound of his voice, he was in disbelief and maybe even anger. "Answer the question, Castle," she demanded with gritted teeth.

"I was at home," Castle finally replied with a smirk.

"Can anyone corroborate that?" Beckett decided that if he was going to smart talk her, she should do that same by responding with a smirk as well.

"Yes, Gina can. We were sharing a moment. Care to know the details?"

Kate's eyes then darkened like his face and narrowed her eyes again at him. Her hand was made into a fist and with all she had she stopped herself from connecting her fist to his stomach. She hated it when he acted like this, and he hardly ever was like this at all. But then again, he must be offended greatly that she, who knew him almost better than Gina Cowell, would suspect him for murder. Deep down inside, Kate knew Castle didn't do it. But why she wasn't accepting it, she had yet to find out.

"Richard Castle, I know you had a connection with Harper Mage. I know you knew her somehow. Even if you didn't kill her, you're holding something back. I know you are and lawfully speaking, it's called obstruction," Kate said in a low voice, taking a step closer to him.

_How the hell would she know that I knew Harper? Actually, her name was Serene when I did, but...I can't say anything, even if Beckett shoots me. _Castle shook his head slowly and stubbornly. "If I knew her, I would say something because it would help the case, but I do not know that woman! God, Beckett. You'd think if I was out of _your_ life for a summer _I_ could have a personal life here for once, but no, you have to pry and nail me down for murder!"

Her bubble burst and she pushed him against the back of the house angrily. Kate quickly laid her crutch on the ground as she did so, and then leaned both hands on either side of his head. Anger was overflowing within her. But it wasn't only his words that set her off, it was in the past; that day when he allowed his ex-wife into the precinct to meet up with him. Now, who had given him the right to do that, and brag about it right in front of her face?

With gritted teeth still, Kate began to talk. "Dammit, Castle. I didn't ask who you were having sex with this summer. I didn't ask you why you brought Gina with you to the Hamptons. I didn't even ask why you left the precinct. You left on your own accord. You tipped the police here to call the 12th and now we're here. We're doing our job and solving this triple murder. So shut the hell up and stop smart talking me. Stop blaming me for sending you away, because I didn't."

His eyes searched her olive green ones as she was talking. Only one time in his life had Castle seen her so angry, and it was when he decided to look into her mother's murder. But what was this? Why was she getting so pissed off for almost nothing? Or was he really pushing her buttons bad this time?

After her last sentence, Castle let hurt show in his eyes. Oh, he had some anger to let out too, and they both knew it was entirely her fault that he left. Castle couldn't stay and get in between Demming and Beckett if she wanted to be with the other detective. He wanted her happiness and leaving for a summer was the best way to give it to her. The rate at which Beckett and Demming's relationship had been going, Castle was surprised she wasn't pregnant already with a Demming junior.

Finally, he got the courage to open his mouth. He hated how she intimidated him sometimes. "Yes, Beckett, you did send me away. You were practically screaming, "Go away, Castle, I don't want you around anymore!" I got the message, though."

"What in the world are you talking about? I never even suggested you leaving. Not even with looks I give you did I ever suggest it," Beckett said, her voice still raised.

But Castle's voice was calming down. "Yeah, I am sexually involved with Gina, so what? That wasn't why I brought her down here. You denied my offer twice and I decided to finally answer one of my publisher's calls. She came on to me first and I figured out what I could possibly lose. But you have no reason to judge me, Kate. You're with Demming so why shouldn't I have someone too?"

Kate's heart jerked and she felt like it was bleeding now. Her anger quickly subsided and she shook her head, confused. "I'm not with Demming, Castle. I broke it off with him the day you left. Didn't you talk to anyone at the precinct up to now?"

"Ryan a couple of times, but no one's ever mentioned it," Castle said and couldn't help but take a quick glance at her lips. "Why did you...?"

She finally tore her gaze from him and leaned over to pick up her crutch. With a sigh, she replied, "Tom's not what I was looking for then. He didn't seem like the man I wanted back then. I did like him a lot, but I knew it wouldn't work out."

Almost with a wince, Castle decided to pry a bit. "Why not? You two were lovebirds."

Kate looked back up at him, her eyes distant but longing. How could she tell him now that she liked him back when she almost did tell him? It just didn't seem right. Castle was now with Gina. Kate had her turn and she blew the chance up. Hell, she had two years to tell him but she waited last minute when Gina had interrupted her planned out speech.

Castle could almost feel her pain in breaking up because he'd felt it too. Twice, actually. But her voice was torn apart also. He could hear it and to hear it from Detective Kate Beckett, it wasn't usual. He desired her. Her helpless self just added to his lust for her lips and her eyes mesmerized him, causing him to fall deeper under her spell. Why was it that only Kate could do such a thing to him? Only she could intimidate him like she did and only she could bring him under control even when he tried to be angry with her. Only she could make him want her love when he was involved with another person. But why? And how was it possible? She had to be a sorceress somehow, or related to one at least.

Her silence relieved her. She was glad she didn't accidentally slip something up and she was grateful that he didn't push her to talk. They were spellbound in such a silence that all they could see was one another. And Kate hated it. She felt trapped, like there was nowhere else she could go except in his arms. But what was with this thinking? She scolded herself for being vulnerable and weak. Why was her world breaking apart, and the one who was tearing her to pieces was Richard Castle? She couldn't stand his voice, his eyes, or his charming style in speaking. So then, how could she stand being so close to him? She was in deep danger. So deep, she might do something and never be able to turn back. For once, she was frightened. Afraid of what he might think of doing, and afraid of what she was capable of doing.

Suddenly, her ring tone filled the silence and she felt color rush back into her cheeks. Taking a step back from him and allowing him some air , she picked up her phone (yes, that's how close they were). _Saved by the ring, I guess... _"Beckett."

At first, only static was heard on the other line and Kate thought it could be just a wrong number. She asked if anyone was on the line until she heard someone breathe, _"Is this a detective's number?"_

Beckett's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, Detective Kate Beckett..."

_"My name is Charlene MacAnton. I'm Harper's sister..._"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Omg, I just HAD to do a crossover with SVU. My muse has returned and I have a great idea to where this case could lead to. I'm making it epic so I never run out of ideas, but also believable. I'm stealing bits from other books, shows, movies, articles I've read and seen, but references will remain truly unknown. And btw, my SVU idea of what's in this chapter is NOT from an SVU episode. Not that I remember, anyway.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU, its characters, or the show, even though it would be great if I did. It all belongs to Dick Wolf and its makers.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Why are you looking so...Oh, never mind," Lanie said, shaking her head, then gave Beckett a clipboard. "Harper's body was fully examined and the DNA people got back to me. You might want to start searching for someone named Rob Newman. Whoever he is, he was her sex partner. I'm still running tests on the other two."

"That's great, Lanie, thank you so much," Kate said, feeling rushed and stressed at the same time.

Lanie eyed her. "What's up with you, girl?"

"You're right," Kate began. "I do look stressed. You'll never guess where this case turn a turn."

"Try me."

"Harper's sister is supposed to be arriving here at anytime and I have no idea what to ask her. This triple murder is killing me," the detective said. "No pun intended."

Again, Lanie eyed her carefully. She knew something was definitely off with the detective. "Kate, you've dealt with murders more gruesome than these. You've dealt with more murders in one case than this triple. I refuse to believe that you're freaking out on an interrogation."

Beckett sighed, picked up a bunch of folders, and began to walk off to Ryan and Esposito's little workspace. "Lanie, I don't have time for one of your pep talks at the moment. You want one, you'll wait until this case is over and we're back in the city."

"So that's it. You don't want to stay here any longer. Any particular reason?" Lanie was determined to get it out of Beckett if it was the thing she ever did.

"No."

"Kate, when you use just one word in an answer, I know something's up. So, what is it?"

Beckett rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath. "Please, Lanie, I don't-"

"Detective Beckett?" a soft voice said from the doorway.

Both Kate and Lanie turned to see whom the voice belonged to. Lanie then gave Kate a knowing nod and a look that said 'There's no way you're getting out of what we started'. Then, she walked out, saying a hello to the girl before leaving. Beckett just stared at who was in the doorway for a little, imagining herself in the place of the girl. She was young, probably about sixteen only, and she had the face of a frightened child. She wore dirty and ripped jeans and her shirt looked more like a rag than anything else. Her sneakers her muddy and her hair was messy.

"Um...yeah. I'm Detective Kate Beckett." Kate walked up to her and shook her hand. "Charlene MacAnton, I presume?"

The girl nodded with wide eyes. Kate could tell she was clearly afraid of what was going to happen, same thing the detective was afraid of. Now _what the hell am I going to do and ask her? I thought she'd be about Harper's age, not a high school teenager! _

"Would you prefer we talk at my desk," Kate motioned to the desk she was given temporarily to work, "or in an interrogation room. Either one is fine with me."

Charlene said nothing at first, but then she spoke up in her soft voice, "Which room has more privacy?"

Beckett wanted to tell her that neither one had more privacy. People passed by constantly at her desk and with every interrogation room came an observation room. But maybe Charlene wouldn't know..."The interrogation room. We can talk there."

"Ok."

She followed the detective's lead, but inside, she was hurting. She didn't know what to reveal to Detective Beckett, but she had to admit to some things. After all, she was the one that called her, not the other way around.

"All right, then, Charlene. Tell me a bit about yourself before we get started." Beckett had a folder in her hand and she put it down before she stressed herself out. Sure, she sounded calm, but that was a job requirement. If she didn't sound sure of herself, the witness might get spooked. But in truth, she was nervous, and she wasn't even sure why.

"My full name is Charlene Nikki MacAnton and I'm seventeen years old. I was born in Ireland but I came to New York months after I was born. My parents died when I was six and Harper took care of me for a bit," and that's all Charlene dared to say.

There was something in the girl's past that hurt her. It was something deep, deeper than her parents' death, for it didn't seem to bother her too much. "Charlene, how old were you when you began living alone?" Kate asked, knowing that Harper had left her earlier than intended. Harper seemed like a party girl whereas Charlene seemed like the quiet girl. Harper wouldn't take care of a six-year-old when she herself was about twenty-five years old.

Charlene's face lowered. "Eight. Harper left me on the streets when I turned eight. She said, "Charlene, you're old enough to take care of yourself now. Go live." And that was the last time I saw her. Wait, no, that's a lie. I _did _see her once last year. I was running and someone accidentally knocked me down, and it was she. I don't think she remembered me though."

"Have you been living on the streets, Charlene? For almost ten years?" Kate frowned, hoping her guess was incorrect.

With a casual shrug, she said, "Yeah. So what?"

Beckett leaned back in her chair, the small frown still upon her lips. How could this girl even be alive anymore? The streets of New York (anywhere in New York) were dangerous, mildly put. And Charlene was beautiful, so she was obviously not living _alone _on the streets. "Alone?"

"No. I'm in a gang. The Slayers."

That was when Kate noticed Charlene looked uncomfortable. The girl wasn't having trouble talking really, but there was something else she was uncomfortable with. "For ten years you've been in a gang?"

Charlene licked her lips and looked up at Kate. The detective's olive green eyes were boring holes into her, and she felt her throat go dry. She swallowed and then spoke. "I'm their girl."

"What do you mean, you're 'their girl'?" Kate asked, afraid of what she was going to hear.

"I-" Charlene stopped and felt afraid again. She could be killed that she went to the police. It was one of the rules of the gang. No police contact whatsoever. "They would...use me."

"Against your will?" Beckett hoped Charlene wasn't what her mind was thinking.

"I'm their girl," Charlene repeated, biting her lower lip.

Beckett's heart began beating faster. _Please don't tell me this seventeen-year-old was their chew toy until she hit puberty. And after, she became the street- I don't even want to think about it. It's revolting. _"Are you a prostitute, Charlene?"

Kate thought she could see a faint blush on the girl's pale cheeks. "They would come back drunk, high, armed...I had no choice. I had to consent. I was afraid I was going to die, just like my mom and dad, and now Harper," Charlene said, her voice cracking.

"So at eight, you joined the gang?"

"They picked me up. They said they'd offer me shelter, clothing, food...They were nice to me until my three months were up. Then, one night, the leader, Jay, came up to me and touched my face. I considered him like a father figure, only he was nineteen. Then, he made me take off my clothes in front of him. I said no, and he pinned me to the wall, threatening to strangle me." Charlene began trembling. "I was so scared. I even screamed, but no one came to my rescue. I undressed myself, and then he had that look in his eye when he scanned me over. He said I was perfect and then he began to...explore me. Slowly. And painfully." A tear ran down her cheek, and she wiped it away.

Beckett's stomach lurched and she suddenly felt sick. Whenever she heard of such cases, she wanted to throw up. It was sick for someone to use a child as a sex toy. It wasn't fair at all. The poor girl must be traumatized. "How long has this been going on?"

"About...five years. When I turned thirteen, he paid me to go out public on the streets with my body. I needed to money to live so I had to do it," she said, feeling ashamed of herself.

"How much did he pay you?"

"Ten dollars a week."

"That's all? How many times did you..."

"About three times a week. I needed the money to live. I don't know where he got it from, but I had to eat somehow. Sometimes, I get tips from other people and I could go to a McDonald's, but that happens rarely," Charlene explained, looking down to see if she was exposed, but in truth, her shirt was more like a turtleneck than anything else. She felt dirty now that someone other than the gang knew about her.

"What if you were drunk and you wanted them to do things to you?"

"I've never drunk alcohol before. A few times, they made me take a sip for their entertainment, but I always knew what I was doing. I never wanted anyone to violate me. Not in this way."

"Charlene, if you were bound so tightly but you wished for a way out, then why didn't you go to the police for help?" Kate wanted to know.

The teen rolled up her sleeve and revealed a red marking that was the female sign on her upper arm. "If she's female, they burn this mark into her to show that it's their property. If he's male, they slash the entire arm, but only a cut deep enough to give blood, and they rub it unto a book they call "The Pact Act", and they name him whatever they want."

This was out of Beckett's specialty. She hardly knew anything about rapes, sexual assaults, and gangs. They have crossed her cases before, but not like this. She wanted to take on Charlene's case, but Kate worked homicides, not abuses. She wouldn't know where to start. It was Harper's murder, that was her case, not Charlene's life. Still, Beckett would feel guilty if she didn't at least try to help the girl.

"We could protect you now, Charlene. You won't have to go back to the gang," Kate said, leaning forward, laying her elbows on the table.

"No one could protect me, Detective. I belong to the Slayers. If they ever find, they'll kill me. I'm the only girl in the gang. They do whatever they want with me. They're good at picking locks, avoiding cameras, passing through the most confidential rooms you could think of...They're professionals. They'll find me, and kill me," Charlene said, fear gripping her voice.

"They can't. If you're in witness protection, you're safe. Your name would be changed, your looks, your background. You could become a new person. Don't pass up this offer. You'll be back on the streets if you don't tell me where to find Jay. And I don't think you want to be back on the streets."

"But you _can't _find him. The gang is in the city. I took a train here to Sag Harbor. I was going to visit Harper, two nights before she died. I hid when I heard she was dead. I was afraid someone would blame me for killing her," said the girl.

"Did you?"

"No! I didn't even know where to look for Harper! I was planning on asking around for her home address! I have to be back in New York City in a week. They let me go for ten days, but they know how to find me if that ever the case."

Kate sighed and stood up. "Charlene, can we take you to a safe house for a few days? Just for a little bit?"

Charlene hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Is there any...food there?"

Those innocent words made Kate's heart melt with compassion. It was painful to see and hear such a confession from a young girl, but when she asked for food...Kate wanted to cry for her. "Yes, there's food. Good food. You can have all you want, just don't make yourself sick."

Charlene stood up. "Sick is what men do to women to fulfill their desires. Sick is what men want from children. Men are sick. They would do anything for themselves. The only way I could ever make myself sick is if I did the same to someone and then murdered them in cold blood, but I could never do that. I hate myself for being such a wimp."

Both Charlene and Kate walked out and Beckett had no idea what to tell the girl except to take care of herself. Kate ordered a car to take her to the nearest safe house, while she had to make a phone call back to NYC. A specific unit was there that could possibly help Charlene.

* * *

_"Special Victims Unit, Detective Olivia Benson."_

"Liv, it's Kate."

_"Oh, hi! How are you? Having any fun in the Hamptons?"_

"How'd you know?"

_"Word gets around. So, what do you need? Anything you want me to do?" _

Kate liked that about Olivia. She was quick and got straight to the point. Oh, and she could also read what people wanted, even if it was through the phone. "Yeah. Actually, I do, and it's important. I kind of need you out here. Or, I'd love some advice."

_"Why does my opinion have anything to do with the case you're working on? Anybody been raped or abused?" _Olivia sounded concerned.

"Yeah...Listen, I have a triple on my hands right now and from the looks of it, all three might have been raped or something. But then, the sister of a victim calls me and comes in. Liv, I wanted to cry for her. She was the most innocent teen I've ever seen and she's had the most horrible-"

_"Get to the point, Kate, please."_

"Charlene MacAnton's been abused as a child since she was eight to thirteen. From thirteen to now, seventeen, she's a gang's prostitute and gets paid for it. I don't know how to pursue this at all. I want to help her, but she's bound to the gang. If they find her, they'll kill her," Kate explained. It was rare when she was this desperate to help a witness or a suspect. Especially when he or she could be lying. But Charlene wasn't lying. Kate knew it. Charlene was ashamed of being what she is.

_"That's horrible. Where is the gang located? Hamptons?"_

"The city. I was wondering if you could have someone from SVU look for the gang and study it; try to figure out how it works and how violent it really is. Meanwhile, I got permission from both Montgomery and the director here to invite you down. You have a train ticket paid and a taxi will pick you up from the station and bring you to the East Hampton PD. All you need to do is say you'll come and help Charlene."

_"You even talked to my Captain?"_

"Yup. He was the first person I called."

_"Is there anything you haven't thought of, Kate?"_

"I don't think I'm missing anything."

Kate heard a sigh on the other end of the phone and she knew it meant victory for her. _"All right, Beckett. I'll come. When's the ticket for? Tomorrow morning?"_

"You have six hours to pack and head to the station. Is that enough time for you?"

_"You really are intent on helping the girl, aren't you? Usually, it's me worrying about the victims, but see, you are smart after all, Kate Beckett."_

Kate smiled. "Why, thank you, Detective. I'll see you at nine tonight?"

_"Count on it."_

"Great. Oh, and Liv?"

_"Yeah."_

"Thanks."

_"I'm happy to help with anything, Kate, you know that. Just concentrate on your triple and I got Charlene's case covered. I could work with some of the detectives from the PD down there."_

"Got'cha. Ok. Bye!"

_"See you later."_

Kate hung up and sighed with relief as she leaned against a wall. Thank goodness that Olivia was such an easy person to talk to. She was hard-core in her own way and God knows how sensitive but determined she was with sex cases. Beckett was afraid of what secrets she might find out if she began to investigate Charlene's case. Kate would only end up hurting inside and it would take her some time getting used to just homicides. Not that she was weak and helpless when she had to figure out who raped who. She still had to find that out with Harper and the business with the other two vics. She just never had such a confession as Charlene's face-to-face, witnessing the humiliation and fear in a young girl's eyes.

As the detective was about to leave from her post, she almost ran into Castle, startling her a bit which got her heart beater fast again. "Castle, how many times should I tell you not to sneak up on me like that?"

"You're the detective," he shrugged. "Anyway, Kate, I wanted to apologize for what I said to you earlier today. It was mean and childish and I shouldn't have begun an argument."

She shook her head. "You were only acting upon your anger and I was acting upon mine. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"But if I never came up to you in the first place-"

"Castle, Castle, I forgive you. I don't need an explanation."

"If you say so..." he said, lowering his voice as he studied her face. "What happened? I know that look in your eyes. Who else died?"

"No one yet, but if we don't get some help soon, Charlene will. Charlene, the sister of Harper, that is...what?" She noticed how drastically his smile changed when she mentioned Harper. Or was it when she mentioned Charlene? "What did I say?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just shocked that Ser-Harper has a sister, that's all."

Kate eyed him. "I'm not about to get into another argument with you, but I am certain you're hiding something. You _do _know something about my vic. One way or another, you're going to tell me, Castle. And I only have until nine tonight. You think about it, contemplate, and then come to me. If not, I'll come to you and it won't be pretty."

"Right. Cause you already stole that word and kept it to yourself," he couldn't help but remark and chuckled when he saw her blush. "I never realized you were so easy, Beckett. Or maybe it's just now...?"

"Don't get your hopes up high, Castle. You'll end up hurt." _Or I have a better chance at that..._

"I already am hurt. You know that."

She suddenly looked less busy and interested. "No. I don't know that."

"It's not important. For now, I have orders from you to think about whether I know our victim or not, right?"

"Uh...right. Sure. I have to go, but mark my words, Rick: you don't want to stand in the way of my solving a case," she said, narrowing her eyes and neared his face.

Feeling her hot breath on his cheeks, he felt his throat go dry. He hated her so much. _I wonder how good she is at playing the bad girl...Oh wait. She already is one. She's not even on my side. How good can that be? _"Now we're getting somewhere with my name! I'll have to take you out sometime soon to celebrate, like...tonight?" He hoped she would be game and fall for his trick, but who was he kidding? She was a detective.

"Not tonight, Castle. And no, I will not go out with you," she said, but found it hard to say 'no' to him.

"It's not a date, though," he said quickly.

As she was walking away from him, she turned with an amused look. "I know." Then, she limped out, but inside, she was nervous because she had to fix three things and she had no idea how: her triple homicide, Charlene's case with Benson, and her strange relationship with Castle. She dreaded the last one the most.

"Kate wait!" Castle suddenly called out. She stopped and he caught up with her and handed her a picture frame. "This is the real reason as to why I came to find you in the first place. There are a few prints on this frame. I thought you might want to give it to someone."

"CSU didn't find it when they were there?" Kate wondered with a frown, looking carefully at the barely visible prints on the black frame that was in a Ziploc bag.

"It wasn't in the house. Well, it was in the house...but it was literally _in _the house. A brick in the basement was loose. I tried fixing it, but it felt out and crumbled. This was in the secret hiding place."

There was a picture of Harper and someone else, but the picture was cut out. _Who the heck is this person with her and why is this case so complex? Oh, and who the hell are those two victims in Harper's basement!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wow. I shocked myself by writing this all last night. I just wanted to write a page or two, but it got me going and going and going. I'm a page through with chapter 7 already, and I'll have it up before Tuesday. I won't be home in between next Wednesday and the next next Wednesday (road trip to Florida!), so I tried squeezing in two chapters. My readers, you'd better be praying for some Caskett because I just might make your wishes come true...ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Run these prints through the system and see what you get," Kate said, tossing Ryan the frame.

"On it."

"Esposito, look up the MacAnton family in Ireland; Harper has a past and I'm willing to dig it out. Meanwhile, keep uniforms on the lookout for any sign of Matt Mage. If he's not anywhere in this place, he's got to be in New York unless Harper knows him too well and he got the idea that she'd find him somehow," she ordered, wiping her forehead of a bead of sweat that was making its way down.

She was exhausted and she still had to do so many things. She was catching up to what she missed at the crime scene. Sure, she'd seen photos and stuff, but it's not the same as seeing it right in front of her. Olivia had to be arriving soon and Kate still had the hotel room to book. Of course, she could take a guest bedroom on the third floor of Castle's beach house (the third floor made up of five guest rooms with bathrooms), but she didn't know how well Castle and Olivia would do. Kate would have to ask Liv.

Kate just stared at the whiteboard for a while. She grasped every picture, every detail of each murder. The last two were definitely strange. It was obvious that they were strangled, but _naked_? If they were at it, someone must have walked in on them, got angry, and killed both of them. But who the hell would do that? And why? Who were these two people? How did they fit in with Harper's murder?

"Changed your mind?"

She didn't have to turn to see who was talking to her. He was either stalking her, or he was at the precinct all day. "About what?"

"Celebration dinner. With me. It's not too late, you know," Castle said knowingly.

That was when she turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "Castle, are you trying to take my mind off of questioning you, because whether you like it or not, you're telling your connection with Harper...tonight." She knew it when he hid something. She knew him too well not to know.

"Well, I might be trying to take your mind off of it, but I was serious about the dinner. If you don't want it a date, I completely understand. I didn't ask you of it in that way," Castle said with honest eyes.

She wasn't about to be fooled by him. He was stalling, but she was going to get it out of him before Olivia arrived. "First you'll tell me what I'm asking for and then we'll see," she replied, turning her eyes back to the board. Depending on her mood, she'd go. But it was going to be a burger place, like Remy's, if they went. If not, she would rather stay here all night.

Castle noticed how quick she was to answer. That wasn't right. Kate Beckett would never agree to such a thing so quickly, unless...Yup. She _was_ desperate to nail him down as a suspect. But did he have a choice? He had a surprise planned out for her and if he had to drag her, she'll go. He had no choice but to tell her what she wanted to hear, even if it would ruin everything. But who cared anymore? Harper was dead.

"I'll tell you why my key was found at the crime scene. It's Harper's. Or Serene's. Or whatever her name was," Castle confessed.

With raised eyebrows, Kate said, "Go on..."

He sighed. She won...this time. "About five summers ago, I met her in a bar. We got talking and found out we had a lot in common. Well...I gave her a kiss on the cheek, right? But, I think she took it the wrong way because she was practically all over me the next second. And I swear I wasn't drunk because if I was, I think I would've said a lot of stupid things to drive her away."

"Castle, everything you say, unless it involves a case, is stupid," she told him out flat and was surprised to see he wasn't insulted at all.

"Yeah, but I don't drive you away, do I?"

"Not yet." Kate smiled and raised an eyebrow at him, motioning for his story to continue. "Oh, and before you do go on, you'd better not be making this story up or I swear I'll punch your face in."

"If I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me God, will you be satisfied?"

"Yeah. But I need the truth out in less than ten minutes." Kate checked her watch. It was almost eleven at night and Liv's train left at nine.

"Ok then. I, Richard Castle, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God."

"Great. Please go on."

"All right." And he did go on. "I don't think she was drunk either. I mean, she had a couple of tequila shots, but nothing serious. And I had a Sex on the Beach." Beckett rolled her eyes at his choice drink. "Any_way_, let's just say that we kinda become lovers. Well, only in the summer when I came to the Hamptons. She told me her name was Serene and I believed her. I gave her my key and I let her live in the beach house when I wasn't in. I trusted her, I guess. Alexis met her a few times, but she didn't know we were involved. No one knew."

"Well, someone must've found out and it pissed them off. Her husband is the key to it all. If only we could find him. And speaking of keys...why would we find the key only a day after the crime scene's been investigated thoroughly and the body removed? No, don't answer that. Let it remain rhetorical for now," Kate said, but her mind was bothered by Castle's story. _Lovers? Really? Gosh, who doesn't Castle attract? _Suddenly, a thought hit her mind. "Castle, did she know you were _the _Richard Castle, mystery novelist?"

"I have no idea. She might have. I never told her anything," he told her with a shrug. His eyes then showed remembrance. "Actually, I think she did! I remember one night, she said these exact words: "How does my mystery writer get the time to write when he lives in New York City?" She knew, though I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, neither am I. You have the biggest mouth I know," Kate mumbled.

"_But_..." he said, giving her a look, "I don't remember telling her where I lived. She somehow knew everything about me. She knew I lived in a loft, my mother was an actress, and that I had two past wives. But I was too blinded by..._her _to actually think about it. I just got the chance to think about it today, due to your insistence."

"She had two different names she lived by. If she knew you well, she must've known something about your future books," Beckett began, starting to build up theories as she sat down. "What about this summer? Have you thought of getting together with Harper this summer?"

"I was hoping Gina wouldn't live the entire summer here, but I'm guessing she's holding on." But Kate was staring at him so hard, he stuck his hands up in the air, showing he was innocent. "I swear I only had sex with her twice. We're not exactly sexually involved. I just said that to piss you off even more."

She couldn't help but look at him funny again. "I...didn't ask, but thank you for telling me? Gina's not the point. Did you see Harper at all this summer?"

"Yeah. We always met up at the bar, but nothing ever happened. She was...off. Like...she wasn't her usual, sunny Serene self. And that was a tongue twister. Want to hear more? I have really good ones."

"Castle, you already know you have the attention span on a cocker spaniel. Please, don't annoy me now. It's late and I'd like to get to bed before three in the morning," she warned him.

"Right, sorry. I already know you're going to ask me how she seemed off. Well, I'll give you an example. She seemed paranoid and looked over her shoulder every few minutes. At first, I thought she was expecting someone, but she looked scared."

"Someone was out to get her," Kate jumped in with a knowing smile.

"I guess so. I met with her three times, in case you're wondering and all three times she was not herself."

"Did you know she has a history of violence? Well, until the age of seventeen, she killed three people, wounded more than ten, and let her out anger by shedding blood, but not her own. But she has no other mention of it until about four months ago. She stabbed her husband twice in the shoulder; he lived but ran away. Did you know she was married?"

"Serene? Married? No way. She had no ring, so I didn't know. Are you sure she stabbed her husband, because with me she was very gentle and kind," Castle said, cocking his head to a side. It wasn't like Serene...Harper to do such a thing.

"If she had a double identity, I can bet you that she had two different IDs. She knew way too much about you and that's not good. Did you tell her about your latest addition to the crime fighting world?"

"She told me she liked my new idea, but that she was jealous. She thought me and you..." Castle's voice trailed with a sheepish chuckle.

"Were together?" Kate guessed, but it wasn't took hard to guess it. At his silence, she widened her eyes. "What'd you tell her?"

"Um..."

"Castle!"

"That she was right and that me and you were an item," he said quickly, wincing.

Beckett sighed. "The note that I received from the crime scene. The writer of it directed me to you being the murderer. Whoever wrote it knows you shadow me and thinks that we're together. I don't like this. Someone knows a bit too much about our personal lives. Why did you ask to recheck the body? You didn't believe them at first."

Castle shrugged innocently. "I knew Harper wouldn't kill herself; not even if she was depressed she wouldn't do it."

"You know, I actually believe you."

"Good. You should. I haven't done anything wrong," Castle said with a smirk.

"You were talking about how she liked your book...?"

"Oh, right. Nikki Heat was worshiped that night, so I was content. Harper loved the character. She said it reminded her of her sister, Charlene," he said.

"That's right! Charlene's middle name is Nikki," said Beckett, tapping the tips of her fingers on her desk, thinking. "Castle, you were the last one to see Harper alive-"

"That's not true! Charlene was. She came into the bar and burst into tears when she saw Ser-Harper. Harper was angry to see her and said that if she saw the sister again, she'd kill her. I left the two of them alone, not wanting to get in between them."

"Charlene lied to me. And what's worse, she had motive to kill her sister. And opportunity. When was this? Do you think the bar has a cam?" Kate wondered.

"Oh, it does. Bad memories. Don't ask."

"Wasn't going to. But I have a strong feeling that Charlene may know way more than she is letting on. Harper adored Nikki Heat. Charlene's middle name is Nikki. According to you, _I'm _Nikki Heat and whoever wrote that note asked for me personally. Harper is dead."

"You might be the next victim. I just hate myself for writing Nikki Heat as a character! God, I hate myself so much for that. You almost died in that Dunn case and now you could possibly be a target. What the hell was I thinking to shadow you? Nikki Heat. Screw Nikki Heat." Castle was really hating it, actually, how his books became sick people's fantasies and turned it to real life.

Beckett didn't understand why he was already beating himself up, when there was no sure way of knowing that she could be a target. She could be, but that didn't mean she was going to die. She learned enough from that case where she had a deranged Nikki Heat fan that turned it into reality. Kate would be prepared.

"Castle, stop hating yourself every time I'm at risk. I risk my life every single day working. It's not like Harper wouldn't have died if I didn't exist."

"Actually...she wouldn't have died. Nikki Heat was her everything. There is a connection between her death and my book. And I think you might be the missing link," Castle said, worry showing in his eyes.

"You don't have to-"

"Train delay. Sorry, Katie," a new voice said from behind both of them.

Kate's eyes lit up and she stood when she saw that is was. "Liv, I'm so glad you made it! And the time is no problem. I usually stay later than this and it sucks. How was your trip?"

The two women embraced. It was nice seeing each other again. Olivia hadn't had the time to meet up with Kate and when she did, Kate didn't have the time. It had to be months since they last saw each other. "It was great. I wrote up a bunch of notes for this case, then I slept a bit. Your hair grew long! I'm in shock!"

"Speak for yourself! You always cut your hair short!" Kate exclaimed.

"Mine short looks better on me than it does on you. Keep the hair long. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." Beckett then remembered that Castle was still there. "Oh, Liv, this is Richard Castle, mystery novelist. Castle, this is Detective Olivia Benson of the Special Victims Unit."

Castle gave her a warm smile and they shook hands. "We know each other, Beckett. We met while I was researching for my first Derek Storm. The mayor wanted me to meet the finest. A pleasure to see you again, Liv." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed him.

"Kate, you have him around all day, every day, and you don't notice his charm?"

_Of course she'd know about his research and his shadowing. Well, it's not like it's a secret. The book's dedication was to KB, after all. And Liv's smart. She catches on too quickly for her own good. _"Charm? Try using these words more often with him, Olivia: annoying, childish, immature, and cocker spaniel."

"Right. You can't tell me-"

"Liv? Not with him here. Please. He'll take everything the wrong way."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "The case. Where's Charlene at?"

"The safe house. But I'm going to need to inform you of some extra things Castle confessed. Charlene is a great liar and she covers it up by using her life. She knows more about her sister's murder than she's letting on. She met up with her sister at a bar, but Harper wasn't too happy to see her, and threatened to kill her. Whatever she's holding in, get it out of her. Until then, I'm going to have to find a connection between our triple. Don't know how they're related, but I know they are somehow," Beckett explained.

Olivia turned to Castle and asked, "Is she always like this?"

"I beg your pardon!" Kate cried out.

"Yeah. Orders, theories, plans...All at eleven at night. Coffee runs through her veins, you know. Not blood," he replied casually, as if giving a speech.

Beckett rolled her eyes again and changed the subject. "Where are your bags?"

"Castle's place. He offered me a guest bedroom. Right across from yours, he kindly said over the phone."

"I'm really tired right now. I'll ask you for an explanation in the morning, Castle, for how you found out about Liv coming. Anyway, Benson, I'll drive you back to his place and I'm turning in. Today has been so exhausting, you have no idea," Kate complained and Olivia offered her arm for support.

"I'm going to bed too, Kate, don't worry about it. We'll be energized in the morning. Come on."

Castle stopped them before they went out. "Kate." She turned and saw the hurt on his face. She suddenly felt guilty.

"Castle, not tonight. You have no idea how tired I am. I just hope I don't fall asleep driving." Sure, she was tired, but not that type of tired to go to sleep. She wanted to accept his "un-date" invitation, but she couldn't. She didn't even want to think of it. She felt horrible for lying to him and for turning down his offer, but she couldn't face him. What happened earlier that day scared her almost more than anything else ever scared her. What she felt wasn't normal for her to feel. It wasn't right.

His face dropped, but he tried to smile. "I could drive, if you want," he offered.

"That's all right. I need a bit to catch up with Liv. I'll see you in the morning, Castle." With a small wave, the two detectives left the precinct.

It's not as if Castle had expected her to accept his invitation. She'd gone with him once or twice to Remy's but it was definitely just as friends, and never as anything else. He didn't want to scare her off. He didn't want her to run from him. She knew of his reputation with women and he saw that empty look in her eyes with he explained his affair with Harper. That was why he didn't want to admit to it. He didn't want to hurt her in any way. But he knew he did, somehow, and he suspected it was because she wanted to trust him but her detective's instinct didn't allow her to. He liked her. A lot. He wanted to her to know that even though he was with other women while shadowing Kate, he always pictured Kate in his arms instead of some other woman. He wanted it to be Kate's lips he kissed when he kissed a woman. He wanted Kate's love, not some fictional romance he had for five summers with a woman who had just been murdered because of his book. He wanted her love so badly, he'd do anything for it. And he would. He would show her that he could be a romantic guy too and he could take it slow and easy too. Once Olivia and Lanie were asleep in their own rooms, he would surprise Kate with what he had planned, whether she was tired as she said she was, or not. Oh, and he had something to give her that would be of great interest to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yup. I did it. Two chapters in a week and I wrote this chapter just for Caskett. I hope you guys enjoy this one :D**_

_**I disown the song. It's "Hesitate" by Steve Moakler :)  
**_

* * *

Chapter 7

But if only Kate could fall asleep as quickly as she bragged about her tiredness. She tossed and turned for half an hour, and then she almost fell asleep in one position, but her arm went numb and she had to shift. She scowled a couple of times and sat up even more times. Finally, she wrapped herself up in the comforter and decided that the warmth would help her sleep. And she _was _about to fall asleep until she heard her door open softly. She wanted to swear at whoever it was.

"Kate? Are you still awake?" a whisper came through the stillness of the night.

She sighed. "Unfortunately..."

She heard the soft pitter-patter of feet and then he was right in front of her, the right side of the bed. "Come with me. I have to show you something."

"Leave me alone, Castle. Are you insane? It's almost one in the morning. Go to sleep," Kate mumbled. She was getting irritated now since she just needed five more minutes and she would've fallen asleep.

"I have to show you something first. Please? Just for a little," he begged softly, but didn't get anywhere near her as if to grab her hand of something so she wouldn't feel violated in any way.

Kate knew she'd get nowhere with him if she kept telling him no. She decided to go see what she wanted to show her, kick him hard, then going back to bed. "All right. But no more than a minute."

He grinned. "Just put on your bathrobe," he said, and tiptoed out.

She sighed again, wondering why he insisted on this in the middle of the night. Olivia was probably asleep by now and Lanie definitely was because she left the precinct earlier than anyone else. Kate put on her baby pink bathrobe and patted down her hair so she wouldn't look like a freak. Then, she slowly went down the stairs, almost afraid of what would be waiting for her at the bottom.

The dining room table was lit up. Well, not on fire, but there was a dim light in that part of the dining room. There was a candle in between two black China plates that had scarlet flowers painted on them. A red rose with black lace ribbon was tied to the stem and was lying on one of the plates. Just then, Castle appeared with a bottle of wine in his hand and he gave her an innocent but kind smile.

"Merlot is fine with you, right? I mean, it's not expensive or anything because it's not a real date, but it tastes fresh..."

Kate frowned and opened her mouth as if to speak, but no sound came from her. For the second time ever (the first was when Lanie told her she found evidence that pointed her in the direction of Kate's mom's killer) she was speechless, but she was also confused. "Castle...what is this?" she asked, motioning towards the things on the table.

He ignored this question. Instead, he put the bottle on the table and went towards her, then took her hand in a very gentlemanlike way, and led her to her seat. Then, he pulled out her seat and told her to sit. Kate, not knowing how to argue, did as he said. She was flushed with embarrassment as soon as she realized what was going on. She stood him up with her promise, so he decided to "non-date" her right at home.

"Castle, this is..." she didn't know how to finish. She was too appalled to say anything really.

"I know. I shouldn't have done it, but...I wanted to surprise you." Castle gave her another soft smile and then disappeared into the kitchen, letting her to ponder on his words.

Kate was overwhelmed. She couldn't describe what she was feeling at that moment. Half of her wanted to yell at him for waking her up; she wanted to throw that rose at him that was in front of her. But then, her other half, her emotional half, wanted to cry and to hug him for thinking about her. She was touched by the fact that he went through all this trouble, setting up for probably an hour or so, just to please and surprise her.

"Because this was just supposed to be a casual and friendly dinner, I made burgers and fries. Making the shakes would've woken up everyone else so I decided not to make any. I owe you one, remind me," he said, coming back into the room with a platter of burgers, fries, and different toppings and all kinds of dips. Then, he saw her frown and he set the platter down, frowning too. "You hate it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made plans for you when you didn't even want to have dinner with me. I guess I didn't learn my lesson about intrusion-"

"Castle, stop," Beckett finally spoke up, shaking her head. She allowed a small smile to glow upon her lips. "I don't hate it. I'm just really shocked that you would do this for me. It's really nice. I honestly appreciate that you thought of surprising me. Not many people would do this. Especially not at one in the morning."

Castle then looked proud of himself at her words and gloated a little. "Well, you know...Only the most highly respected men would ever do such a thing for a lady, and more often if she's a lady cop."

Kate gave him a sarcastic smile with narrowed eyes. Changing the subject, she glanced at her plate. "The plates are beautiful. And the rose...You're really sweet, Castle, sometimes."

"Only sometimes? I would think myself that all the time. You heard Olivia. I'm charming."

"And obnoxious, self-centered-"

"Just shut up and stuff your pretty mouth with a burger," he interrupted her, shaking his head.

Raising her eyebrows, she reached for one. "Gladly." She was impressed to see that he didn't touch anything until she took a bite out of it. _Why does he have to be such a gentleman sometimes and a child the other times? I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's attractive._

Castle then took a burger and indeed stuffed his mouth. He hadn't eaten in over seven hours just to save his stomach for the dinner he would have with her. He knew he'd convince her somehow, and he did. For once, he felt truly proud of himself for thinking this up, even if it could've cost him his hide.

"Wine?" he inquired, picking up the bottle, waiting for her nod. When she did nod, he popped the bottle open and poured half a glass to each of them, her first. "So...any regrets until now?"

Kate took a sip of her wine, and then replied. "Not yet. But we haven't even finished the Merlot yet; after we finish, we can discuss it then."

"Ooh, you're turning dirty, Detective, aren't you," Castle remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Once in my life won't kill me. Besides, I meant that _I _can discuss it. I can outdrink you any day, and I would if you had more wine," Kate said, her voice getting lower and more raspy.

His jaw managed to slowly drop with every word she said. "I'll go get the crate," he said with a serious look, indeed looking prepared to take off and go for the crate of wine he had stashed.

"That's ok, Castle. I wasn't exactly planning on having any alcohol in my system this case. I guess you're an exception." She sipped from her glass again, then took another bite of her burger. Whatever he made it with, it tasted heavenly.

"Aw, I feel special now!" He grinned playfully and reached for another cheeseburger as realization hit him. "Wait. I asked for any regrets, and you responded with "discussing". You would regret us-"

She didn't feel comfortable talking about the two of them. If there ever is a chance at a couple happening, she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. "Don't even finish that sentence. If only you didn't have such a dirty mind, I could speak to you like a human."

"And that's coming from the person who exclaimed, 'Shut the front door!'"

Kate gasped. "You know I did not mean that in a dirty way! I don't even know what could be dirty about it!"

"Well, when you're in bed-"

"I do _not_ need you explaining to me what sex is, thank you very much." She sighed. "Look, for some reason, we can't have a normal conversation without arguing. I almost punched you earlier this morning. Like I said, I wanted us to start over. This is definitely not a good beginning for an ending."

He stopped eating and stared at her intently. He knew she was being completely honest but the look in her eyes. "Who says this has to be an ending, Kate? It could be the beginning of a beginning. We could start over and pretend none of this happened."

"Too many things happened between us to start over from that way back," Kate told him.

"All right, then, how about start from where we left off? That we make a great team and that you learned a lot from me..." his voice trailed dramatically, but he was withholding a laugh.

"Oh, you're so funny, Castle," Kate said sarcastically as she finished off her burger and about two dozen fries.

"Why don't you ever call me Rick? Or even Richard would do. But it's always 'Castle'. Why?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"Well..." she began, pouring herself another glass of wine. "I don't really call anyone at the precinct by their first name, except Lanie. Haven't you noticed?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not a detective. I don't mind you calling me Castle, but it would be nice not to forget my first name." Castle too was finished with his food and now just drinking from his wine glass. He never paid attention to how she'd call him but now it bothered him. "And it's not only at the precinct that you call me that, it's everywhere; haven't you noticed?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be offended-"

"Oh, no, I'm not offended. I was just curious. And I was informing you for the future. I mean, you let me call you Kate, so I thought I should let you call me Rick," Castle told her, looking right into her eyes.

"Let's clarify that, shall we? _I _never let you call me Kate. You came up with that one on your own. I'm only letting you get away-" She paused for a little when those words went straight to her heart. She did let him get away a couple of months ago, "with calling me that."

"Aw, you _do _care about me. Our Katie is growing up," he teased.

And she gave him a murderous glare. "But you are _not _getting away with calling me _that_."

Castle pretended to pout. "Oh, all right. But then you cannot call me Ricky."

She smiled teasingly. "I like how that sounds, especially if I could relate it to Ricky _Castle_."

He scowled and she then laughed at the look on his face. His lips twisted into a smile too and laughed along with her. After the wine was finished, he decided to proceed unto what else he had planned for her. A dance. He'd always wanted to dance with her again. He liked that feel of securing her in his arms. This time, he just wasn't sure if he would ever let her go. But before he turned the music on, he thought it was time to give her what he found and he knew she'd like it. Sticking his hand in his pocket, he began, "I found this earlier today. I was going to give it to you on out non-date at some fast food place, but I guess here's ok too."

Kate's eyes widened with delight as soon as she saw her father's watch dangling from his fingers. She reached over across the table and grabbed it, then fastened it to her wrist. "Thank you, Castle," was all she could get herself to say, but at least it was with a smile.

"You done?" He motioned toward her plate.

"Yeah. Why? You want to be a gentleman and wash the dishes?" Kate teased him. She knew for sure she wasn't drunk, so why was she acting so flirty and loose? Was he getting to her? Was she letting him tear down all of the walls that she had built and rebuilt so many times? She was just going to get hurt. This was Richard Castle, famous player, in front of her!

"No...That's what the dish washer is for," he said slowly, licking his lips, hoping she wouldn't get mad at his next idea. He stood up and went around to her side. "How long, Beckett, has it been since you last danced?"

She raised and eyebrow and gave him a "seriously?" look. Well, that's what she wanted him to believe. But the truth was, she wanted to dance with him again. "Few months. Probably more. What's your playlist?" There was no harm in asking.

Castle grinned and took her into the living room where he setup his iPod. "Surprise." He didn't think dancing in bathrobes would be appropriate, so he took off his and offered to take hers off too. So now, they were both in their casual clothes pajamas, except, she looked much more attractive than he probably did. Then, he remembered her foot. "How's your ankle?"

"It's healing. But I could dance if you're careful," Kate replied, moving her toes a bit to be sure her foot wouldn't begin to ache during the dance.

"Then you won't mind slow-dancing."

Her heart fluttered at his words. If he was going to make a move in any way, the setting was perfect. It wasn't completely pitch-dark because there was the dim light from the other room casting into this, but she was glad he couldn't see her blush. When the music started, she took a deep breath as he took her hand and rested his other one as her waist.

**"The human heart is a scary part in fact. Cause I could break you and could break me back..."**

_Of all the songs, he had to choose this one, didn't he. He torturing me here and I still don't know what he wants, _Kate thought to herself, feeling her heart slowly shattering. The only person who could fix it was the one person she couldn't allow herself to fall for.

_"_**Though my heart says 'Just forget it. You'll get hurt and you'll regret it.' Ask me now, and I won't hesitate,"**the lyrics of the song went and both Castle and Kate related to it, but neither knew that the other one was thinking of him and her. **"So many cards that never leave the deck. There comes a time when you have to place your bet. And I've never been a gambling man and if you want to see my hand, ask me now and I won't hesitate."**

She couldn't take any more of the song. Tears had already filled her eyes and she was stiff now and couldn't continue the slow-dance. "Castle, please stop it," regarding the song. But instead of doing as she told him to do, he held her closer and breathed in her cherry-scented skin and hair.

_"_**Cause I'm fearful of heights but you take me higher. What came with you was a view to admire. I've always been the kind to contemplate, but you like the kind that don't hesitate.**"

Castle's heart was breaking for her. She was afraid to let him into her heart. He knew her too well and he hated it when she closed up to him. Especially when it was necessary for her part to be done also. She was in his arms now; he held all the cards and he was in control of what would happen next between them. He didn't know if he loved her, but he was certain he liked her a lot. He had feelings with her, which he never felt before for any other woman except for his first real serious relationship. There was just something about her that he couldn't stand. Maybe her stubbornness? Or was it her ability to make him fall for her?

**"So excuse me while I fall for you. Excuse me while I fall for you...Thought about it long and hard today. I realized I'm standing in our way. Usually my judgment's better, but with your blue eyes, hey whatever. Ask me now and I won't hesitate. Ask me now...and I won't...hesitate..."**

He spun her once and as she faced him again, he spotted those tears in her eyes. He knew her teeth were gritted so the tears wouldn't fall. He saw her frightened face. Touching her cheek with a curled finger, he whispered, "Excuse me while I fall for you, Kate."

Kate was almost trembling at his tender touch. She was afraid that he was going to kiss her and that she wouldn't be able to respond. She was stuck at his words and at his eyes. They were so kind and gentle and she saw care in them. Were those eyes deceiving eyes that would lust her without love and then leave her alone when done with her? Would Castle ever do that to her?

"Why are you doing this, Castle?" she whispered, looking from one eye to another.

Instead of responding, he took her hand into both of his and kissed it softly. He desired to kiss her lips, and the scenario was totally appropriate for a kiss, but he was going to go slow with her if that was what she'd want. He may hold the cards, but he let her do what she wanted. "Because...because I care for you. And that's the truth," he confessed, but didn't know how far he'd go and tell her.

She shook her head slowly at him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you go through all this trouble for me?"

Castle sighed and pushed her bangs behind her ear. "I would go through so much more for you. I told you, Kate, you're an extraordinary person. I would jump off a building for you."

"But why?"

"I don't know how to explain it. You'll get it soon enough. You're smart," he said softly.

"You really are something, Castle, you know that?" Kate gave him a small smile.

She couldn't stand the tension that was between them and she backed away from him, but he kept a grip on her waist. She then caught his quick glance at her lips and she felt flushed, and looked away from him. But he tipped up her chin and kissed her forehead.

Finally, she was allowed to take a step back, but her eyes never left his and his never left hers. "Thank you for...dinner. Late night dinner, that is. Anyway, I had fun, and...I wouldn't mind if you surprise me like this again." Her eyes were now grinning at him, giving him the playful smile she always did when she thought he was being sweet. She quickly walked (limped?) to the dining room, grabbed the rose, and came back, seeing that Castle looked pleased that she was going to keep it.

"I'm glad you told me, Kate. I had a good time too. We could non-date all the time after summer if you want," Castle said, watching her grab her bathrobe and walk towards the stairs. "Good night, Beckett."

She turned just to give him a smile and whispered, "'Night."

When she was out of sight, Castle had to take a deep breath and grin. If he was making her fall in love with him, he was happy. That was what he was aiming for. He always had some sort of a crush on her, if anyone could call it a crush. He always liked her, and even though a few times he wanted more than just partners in crime, she would never take him seriously like that. So he had to act in the charming way in which women were attracted to him. Maybe that would get her to fall for him and see how much he really does care for her.

Now Kate definitely couldn't fall asleep. It was almost two in the morning, but it felt like hours to her. _He made me dinner. He flirted with me and I flirted back. He danced with me. He had his arms around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. He kissed my forehead._ Those moments kept replaying in her head. So was the song he played for her. She was going to get hurt by him. She knew he would bed her and then hang her out to dry and move on. He would get tired of hanging around with her. _**Then why has he been hanging around for two years with you, Katie? He could've left anytime he wanted, but he didn't. **_Of course, her mother's voice in her head didn't help one bit. If Castle liked her, appreciated her, and thought she was extraordinary, she'd have to be proven it. Before she would fall hard for him.


End file.
